


An Occasional Dream

by BangAYang (RWBYRemnants), NaughtyButWeiss (RWBYRemnants), RWBYRemnants



Series: White Noise - Popstarverse [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Condoms, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, High Heels, Makeup, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nail Polish, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sex, Spitroasting, Stiletto Heels, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/BangAYang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/NaughtyButWeiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/RWBYRemnants
Summary: Set during "White Noise". Blake's memories of the past and her dreamscape bleed into each other as she reflects about the two greatest loves of her life. [Sunnybees content]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Riiiight. So. This one is a little weird, but it didn't really fit very well within the actual White Noise pages. It happens around Chapter 32, for those of you wondering. Plus most of the readers aren't there for Sun Wukong since the main fic is a very lesbian-leaning narrative. We just had another side-story within the universe we thought we could tell... and that Valentine's Day was the perfect time to drop the lovin'! Hope you guys like the break from the usual plot, and all the naughtiness!
> 
> And for those of you who saw [the Tumblr teaser post](https://rwbyremnants.tumblr.com/post/182643082150/the-playmates-what-is-love)... no, this isn't that fic. That's a totally new AU that will be coming very soon!
> 
> -NBW

**=CHAPTER ONE**

The box wasn't as heavy as it should’ve been for its size. Nevertheless, Blake Belladonna still winced under its weight as she shifted it to her hip so she could fetch her keys from her pocket. The contents were too important for her to drop them on the floor.

Ever since Yang Xiao Long had confided in her that he - no, _she_ \- wasn't the gender she had been presenting as for their relationship, things had been strained. But that was Blake's own fault. She wasn't conservative, but she had been ignorant on several LGBT issues before that point; not realizing that trans people sometimes came out later in life, and that their friends and families would have to adjust their thinking the way she had. And from the point where she finally understood, she had begun to feel horribly, horribly guilty about her initial reaction.

But no more. Today was a new day, and she was going to be the most supportive girlfriend from that moment forward. She was so confident that she even started to hum an upbeat little tune as she unlatched the door and strode into her living room.

Laying across the sofa was Yang, having not moved from where Blake found her earlier. Simply staring outwardly at the laptop set up on top of the desk opposite. Quite often the two would lay together and watch a film before bed, given it was the only furniture in their college apartment that could fit them comfortably. Besides having to share a bathroom with the other students, it was home all the same.

And home was where Yang had kept herself all day. Feeling too physically ill to go for her studies, Yang skipped one of the lessons in favor of remaining home, wallowing in her feelings. She felt confused, troubled, like a failure to her girlfriend. Why would Blake want to stay with a man who suddenly said he wanted to be a girl? Who would want someone like that? That was one of a few thoughts for the shaggy haired blonde as she lay still.

But as soon as the door unlocked, she jumped upright, bracing herself for possibly more arguments.

"Oh," Blake said when she spotted her there, just bumping the door closed with her hip. "I… didn't think you'd be home yet."

Shutting the laptop up rather quickly, she sniffed instinctively, pushing her hair back up in a futile attempt to get it out of her eyes. It was too long to do that, but too short to stay behind her ears. Still, that didn't stop her getting up.

"I-I didn't go." It was almost strange how deep the poor girl's voice was from the huskiness of tears. No wonder she was still feeling odd about herself. "Wasn’t feeling so hot, so I skipped it. Here, lemme give you a hand."

Nodding, Blake let Yang take the other end. "We're just setting it on the coffee table." Together, they lowered it, and then Blake straightened, her amber eyes peering up at her boyfriend - _girlfriend_ uncertainly. "You… didn't feel good?"

Immediately she placed a hand into her hair. If Blake had learnt anything about her lover of a few months, it was that when she was upset or stressed about things, she would always grasp at it. She'd never pull any hair out, somehow it was far too thick for that; but the sign was right there.

"About last night." That was when things took their turn, when Ying had tried to explain how she was a girl all this time, and had felt like it for a while. However… "J-just… please forget about it. I-I was being stupid, I think. I mean, come on, _me_ as a girl? You… you’re right, I just… I don’t know. Need to-"

"No, I'm sorry," Blake immediately blurted out, reaching for her - and then drawing her hand back when she saw Ying tense. "I… overreacted. I really did, it… you were just trying to tell me something about, um, a part of yourself. And I made it all about me. I've been thinking about it a lot, actually."

"Because it _is_ about you, too." Already she could feel her eyes beginning to well up with tears. The poor girl seemed as though she'd been on the verge of it all day. "This isn't fair on you, I can't do that. I _shouldn't_ do that. I-I'm your… B-boyfriend. I'm not supposed to be like this, I'm supposed t-to just man up, and put our relationship first. You’re the most important part of my whole life!"

The tears made Blake step forward, wrapping her arms around Ying before he - _she_ could back away. "No. No, you don't have to be the only one who's strong, that was… I was wrong. I was wrong, okay?"

"No, you're not." Still repressing her feelings, she barely even hugged back. Only finding herself shaking slightly. "P-please, j-just forget it okay? I really was being stupid. I don't want you to think I-I'm a… a _freak_."

Before she had done so much soul-searching, she would have given anything to hear such words from her boyfriend. But her boyfriend was a woman; she saw it now, she saw what she meant when trying to explain who she was. Now they only shredded her inside, made her feel all the guilt she had been trying to assuage before.

But she had a plan of action. Pulling back, she said, "I don't think that. But… maybe you should see what I got you first. Just something to say how sorry I am that we argued."

When she pulled back, her eyes glanced down toward the box. "This is for me?" When Blake nodded, she looked down at it, managing to grasp the tape at one of the sides to begin to prise it open, tearing it off from each of the flaps. "I thought you'd bought your books for next year or something, though now that you mention it, it's way lighter than books."

Grasping the flaps and throwing them open, the sight before Ying made her suddenly freeze up. Unlike anything before, this particular gift had her speechless.

"Um… I eyeballed your size," Blake said in an awkward voice. "But I'm usually pretty good with that, and I remember your, um… the sizes of what you already own. So all of it should fit, but I still have all the receipts if some of it doesn't."

 _Clothes_. In the box were all kinds of different girly things; from bras, to tank tops, to panties, to frilly skirts. All of it was female orientated, with not a single shade of black or brown like she usually wore in sight. And along with that, there was a long, blonde wig - and a good quality one, at that.

Letting go of the flaps of cardboard, Ying's hands came to her month instead as she looked down, feeling her eyes watering all over again. "Oh my god…"

"And!" Blake said hastily, reaching down to move aside some of the clothes, "I got you… this!" Out she drew a small, carnation-pink, heart-shaped plastic case. The front said "My First Makeup" on it in bubbly letters. "It's for little girls, but… but you never got to be one, so… I know it might be silly, but um, I have plenty of grown-up makeup, so I figured this was something you might want that… that we didn't have."

Completely overwhelmed, Ying was still trying to take everything in. Clothes, hair, make up, it was all here. All in this one box that Blake had bought for her. Blake, her girlfriend. It was in that moment she realised how much her girlfriend truly cared, how much she really wanted her to feel better in herself. And with that, she quickly pulled her in for a tight hug, burrowing her head into her neck where the tears finally falling freely.

"I hope those are tears of joy," Blake whispered with a shaky laugh as she embraced her back, rubbing up and down along her spine. When the tears didn't cease, she began to whisper, "Oh, you're okay. You're okay, Ying, it's… it's going to be okay. I love you, alright?"

Sobbing one last time, she drew herself back from Blake's shoulder again, quickly rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tears. "I'm so sorry! I'm just… I-I can't believe it. Y-you got all this for me, it…" Sniffing loudly, she looked back to the contents of the box again, smiling through her tears. "It means so much!"

As she stared at Ying, Blake could feel her heart breaking. Both from the loss of her boyfriend, from having to get to know such a different person from who she thought "he" was… and from how much such a simple little thing meant to the woman in front of her. Her own eyes were wet, but she forced herself to continue.

"Do you, um, want to try some of it on? The shoes might not fit, but we can give it a shot."

"Oh god, yes I do!" Right away she picked up one of the yellow tank tops, one with a fiery heart design that she'd seen on one or two shirts she'd admired before but had never been brave enough to get. It was always a feminine brand. But when she picked up one of the bras as well, a lacy designed black one, she looked back toward Blake a moment, shoulders beginning to shrug. "I-I'm… Sorry if this gets weird."

"It will." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Listen. I'm trying to be okay with this. It's my problem. I'm the one whose ideas are… old-fashioned, and I'm getting over it. But I want you to be YOU. Not just… the you I thought you were, okay? I…" Opening her eyes, she walked forward and grasped Ying's wrists. "I want to help. But I'm apologizing now for… for if I give you a weird look, or say something stupid. I'm working on it. So just ignore that for now while I’m, uh, growing up."

Blinking back at her in surprise, she was once again shocked by Blake's words. She wasn't going to be completely alright with this in an instant, that was too much to expect. In fact it would be rather odd if anyone was that calm about things from the off unless they already knew a lot of trans people; but this next-day reaction was better than anything she'd have ever hoped. And so using the hands grabbing her wrists she pulled her in, delivering a kiss on the lips.

"You've done more for me than I can ever dream of. All this is… Is incredible. God, I'm so lucky."

At that, Blake allowed herself to smile again as she leaned in to kiss back, a few more times. Then she drew back and forced a nervous smile. "So. If you want a more complete experience, we can try water balloons, or maybe tissues?" When Ying just blinked, she quickly added, "For the bra. You know, to uh… fill you out?"

Looking at it once more, she found her cheeks beginning to turn a faint shade of red at the idea. "Maybe I'll use some socks…"

A few moments later, Ying vanished to the bedroom. Out of fear of freaking Blake out too much by changing gradually in front of her, she'd taken a few items to get changed into all in one go. In the end, she did settle for a pair of socks in each side of the bra, just enough to pad it out somewhat. It didn't look natural, but it was a baby step. She'd picked the shorter pair of shorts along with the yellow tank to wear with it, finding them fall somewhat oddly on her body. Ying had hips, but not enough to fill out a pair of shorts like those. Not yet at least. Finally, she managed to tick her shaggy hair into a hair net, restraining it enough so she could wear the wig over it. Her head certainly felt very warm from it, but when she looked in the mirror and saw the change already, she smiled to herself.

And finally, she opened the door to the living room. Nervously shrugging her shoulders, she poked her head out and said, "Ready for my makeover."

"Oh?" Blake turned around from where she was playing with her phone. "Hey, it's only me. You can come all the way out now." Then she flinched. "I… didn't mean that how it sounded. Just out of the bedroom!"

"Well, I think I'm out in that regard as much as I can. Buuut…" Moment of truth. She stepped forward out of the bedroom to show her. Her hands were nervously kept behind her back while she shrugged her shoulders lightly in fear. While the clothes didn't fit her body as accurately as they would a woman, it still did wonders to slightly shift her shape to the eye.

Blake's face slackened for a moment, and she gulped as she looked at Yang. At her girlfriend. Of course her face and body looked strange with those clothes and the wig; she knew they would, she had spent some time looking up pictures of other people transitioning. The results were varied. Some girls looked so close to cis they were indistinguishable, and some weren't as fortunate. But they were all people, all trying to be themselves despite society judging them.

So she smiled for the reason she could smile: that Ying was being herself in front of her. That she trusted her, cared about her enough to do that. Even if looking at her terrified her inside.

"You look great."

"For real?" She had to double check. Even if it was hard for Blake to see her this way, she had to be absolutely sure. It was difficult when she was at her most sensitive, like the hard shell of her former self had moulted and she'd have to wait a long time to form a new one. But when no answer came from Blake, she took it as a yes. "I went for the booty shorts. I don't have much of a booty but… enough."

And then something shifted. As Blake watched Ying turn to one side, looking down at her own booty in said booty shorts, she saw it a little more clearly than before. Saw _her_. No, the anxiety didn't vanish, but it lessened.

"Yeah, girl! Work it! And you can change your exercise routine a little; build more muscle in your hips, thighs, and glutes, less around your waist."

That was something she hadn't even considered! She used the college's gym every day when she could to keep herself in top condition, but that was mainly her arms and legs. Changing her routine, and even diet, could change her dramatically.

"That's a great idea!" She grinned from ear to ear, walking right up to her on the sofa.

"Yeah, it's…"

And then a new notion came to Blake. She was dating a woman. Before she had just been thinking "I can't date a man who thinks he's a woman," and then "what will happen to my relationship if Ying transitions?" But for the first time, now that she had reconciled herself to Ying's gender, she suddenly found herself in a lesbian relationship. That was something she'd never, ever planned for, and there it was, staring her in the face with a huge, already-feminine smile.

When finding Blake was staring off into nothing a little more than usual, and unfortunately, by coincidence, at something rather awkward, Ying ended up closing her legs more than usual. She had heard of many cases where women could hide their stuff more accurately, but with this being her first time wearing both booty shorts and panties, she hadn't thought about how obvious she'd be.

"S-sorry, I'll get a cup or something to hide it."

"What? Oh. I… could help you tuck?" Her voice was a little less sure of itself than before. "I've touched you there before, right? It wouldn't be strange if I did. Would it?"

"A little." She giggled nervously. But when seeing she was completely serious, she scratched the back of her head gently, forgetting it was a wig. "Maybe another day… I mean, this is comfortable right now, don't wanna push it all on the first day."

Nodding, she held up both hands. "Right. You're right, it's… this is just us! You can have a little bulge down there, I won't mind. And we can work on hiding it later." Smiling up at Ying, she stood up to kiss her cheek, then said, "Now then! Makeover! Nail polish and eyeshadow, lipstick? Blending techniques? I mean, we can do a little of it or all of it, just so you get the basics."

"Yes please!" She was already excited. Numerous times she had watched before how Blake would do her own every morning, in hindsight she realized she was looking for tips. But she always marveled at how much more feminine it made her face. She only hoped it would do the same for her. Fetching the small kit from the box, she sat down on the sofa, ready.

"Ohhh we'll need more than that - but we are going to use it!" she made sure to tell her once she saw Yang's smile slip. "Just… I'm gonna get my stuff, too. Be right back."

Within minutes, Blake had returned from the bathroom with a large tote of makeup, and the bedroom with a small plastic tub containing dozens of bottles of nail polish in all shades. She moved the box carefully to one side, then set those down on the coffee table.

"Now," she began with a mischievous little smile. "Where does Princess Ying wanna start?"

She could already feel her tears beginning to well up again. But before they could fall, she quickly wiped her cheek. "I think at the moment, unless you got waterproof stuff, we should wait on face makeup." Then she held one of her hands out toward her, fanning out her fingers. "Maybe nails?"

Blake felt a little lump rise in her throat looking at Ying's nails. They were short and a little ragged, as most guys would keep them. Another thing Ying would have to learn. But instead of giving a big speech, she merely took out a file and an Emory board.

"Let's just buff these up," she said in a tone that wouldn't have been out of place for a worker in a salon, starting with Ying's right hand.

“Thanks. Oh, and um... can we try something else?” When Blake only looked up curiously, she flushed a slightly darker shade. “Can you call me... Yang? Just to try it out.”

“Yang? I mean, is that... is that your new name?”

“Maybe. We’ll see, right? I, u-um...”

But the minute Ying started to look panicked, Blake whispered, “It’s okay, _Yang._ Whatever you want. Let’s get started, okay?”

To make things easier, Yang took a seat on the sofa so they could both be comfortable, allowing another soft smile to pass her lips. She'd always bitten her nails out of habit, or nervousness before. That would be something she'd have to work on, even if she went down the path of keeping her nails regularly maintained.

"So… Is this the part where you ask me if I'm going on any vacations? Like, salon small talk?"

Grinning, she whispered, "I do remember who you are." But then, in a louder, more nasal voice, "So what's the occasion today, honey? Just a spa day, or you got a big event? Maybe a wedding?"

"Oh god…" She laughed with her, trying her best to keep her hand perfectly still while Blake filed the ends. Playing along however, she tilted her head. "Weeeell… A very special person to me thought I should be pampered. And sent me here."

"Sounds like a true friend. Or maybe more than a friend?" She quickly moved from finger to finger, finding the edges weren't too bad.

"Oh, she's very special, alright." Yang smiled in delight, watching how easily Blake managed to smoothen her nails. Something she'd never much tried herself. "She must have spent a fortune on lots of stuff for me. I just wish I could make it up to her." She made sure to watch for Blake's reaction.

After switching hands, Blake said in a voice more like her own, "Maybe she's just happy to help, and you don't have to pay her back." Then she bit her lip. It was odd, but even though so much was similar to Ying, it was as if she were dating Ying's long-lost twin sister now. Which gave her both "new relationship" feelings and "holy shit am I gay?" ones.

That seemed to be something that was on Yang's mind as well, given that the positive expression began to fade from her face. Mainly replaced by a questioning one as she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe… I still feel a little… a little bad. I've put her in an awkward as hell situation."

Blake could tell Yang was feeling guilty again, so she tried to make a joke of it as she switched from filing to buffing. "Ooh, sounds kinky."

It did the job, making her suddenly laugh instead when she offered her other hand next, giggling in amusement. "Well, if you wanna put it that way."

"Maybe I _do_ wanna put 'it' that way," she giggled. Then she blinked and asked, "Um… I can still make jokes like that, right? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Jokes like what?" Till she looked to Blake's confused face and the penny seemed to drop. "Oh… I-I wasn't even thinking about it as a… y'know, an actual thing."

"It's okay, it's okay. I just meant jokes about your little friend. I… I don't wanna assume it'll be fine the way it was before." Then she put the Emory board aside and kissed one of Yang's hands lightly. "Whatever you want or need is fine by me."

"Well, my 'little friend' isn't going to change overnight." When kissed gently by the soft pair of lips, she smiled lightly. "I had looked that up a couple of times, when I was questioning. Just out of curiosity, but… I dunno… I-if I…"

To help Yang from feeling too pressured, she began to sort through her nail polish as she asked, "If you what?" That way, she hoped the blonde would know it was no big deal to her.

"If I wanna change… that." This was the more awkward part of coming out. Everyone she'd spoken to online had agreed, the difficult part was discussing what changes they wanted to feel more like themselves, and the parts that made them feel dysphoric. Although it was the most obvious part of her that would make people believe she was her true gender, her penis was not one of those bits that made her feel ‘wrong’. It was everything else, basically.

"And do you?" Though her voice was casual, Blake was screaming on the inside. That was her favorite toy! Even though she knew this was about Yang's comfort, her identity, she couldn't deny it would make her sad if she decided to surgically alter herself down there. But it was more important that she supported her girlfriend than to voice her own petty misgivings, so she made herself shut the hell up.

"That's what I mean. I don't know." Finding herself looking down at the slight budge in her shorts, the only overwhelming reminder left despite her clothing, she sighed. "I mean… I don't feel bad about _him_ , not really. It's more the lack of boobs… Or hips. Or booty."

"But you have all those things," she reassured, beginning to put a clear base coat on her nails as they spoke. "Just… smaller. But we can work on that, and there's hormones. We'll get you there."

"Hormones… bye bye, money," she joked, looking toward the various colors and shades in the box Blake had brought over. So many combinations! On special occasions, she noticed Blake wore some particularly darker shades that matched her clothes, or would add glitter, or other things. The question was, what would suit her?

After Blake finished one hand and moved to the other, she noticed Yang eyeing the shades and smiled. "Trying to make a decision? Don't forget, it can all come off if you don't like the color."

"It can?" Snapping back to looking at her again, she ended up grinning. "That's a relief! I always saw you using the same shades so I just assumed it was on till it wore off… So much I gotta learn."

With a huge smile, Blake picked up a large bottle of clearish-purple fluid. "This is polish remover. It smells… well, nasty, but you put some of this in a tissue or a cotton ball and just scrub until the polish comes off. But I'm pretty good with painting nails, so if you like the color we shouldn't need to use any."

"Oh god - _that's_ what that smell is! I remember it when you came back from a night out and thought you got some chemicals from your chemistry labs on your coat or something." Although the small bottle was making her think of something. The color of it. Purple was always a color she liked, along with yellow. They matched her eyes and hair, respectively. Thinking that yellow would be too bright and would clash with her top if it wasn’t the exact same shade, she asked, "Got anything the same shade as that bottle?"

"Like a lavender or a lilac? Hmm… I think…" Leaning over, she began to paw through all the bottles. After a while, she pulled back up with two. "I don't, but I have white and a darker purple. If I put the white down first, and then a thin coat of purple on top of it…"

"It should make a lavender kinda color," she managed to finish with a dawning smile. Never before did she even know the colors could overlap! She had severely underestimated the skills women learned from a young age. All skills Blake would teach her now. And then eventually…

She could barely even think about that. Ruby. She didn't know, and was still in high school, where children were at their cruelest. If the other kids found out, she could be a laughing stock by association. That wasn't even thinking about her father and what the reactions would be in his work place. His only son, ‘wanting’ to be a woman…

"I think…" Yang began, taking a deep breath. "I think, for now… We should only do this in here. I don't want people laughing at you through me."

"What? I don't care if they laugh at me." The words were delivered firmly as she shook up the bottle of white to get the liquid inside homogenous. "You're still going to be gorgeous."

"I dunno about that…" An unfortunate part of the first steps was that they would be tiny. There would be no dramatic change in an instant, no magic spell. It would all be a steep slope. And an expensive one. "I still… I don't want to tell Ruby and Dad or have them find out just yet. I don't know when I will tell them, but not yet."

Frowning, Blake paused in her opening of the bottle for a moment. After a second or two, she shook her head and continued. "Nope. You're right, you should tell them when you're ready. Not my job to rush you or say anything." Then she smiled a little. "But I have a feeling they'll be okay with it. Your family are good people."

Shrugging, she now concentrated on keeping her hand more still than ever. This was one thing she didn't want to screw up. "Dad and Ruby, probably. Qrow, probably not. You remember how he was at Christmas to you after he had those drinks?"

"Yeah," she scoffed as she painted each nail carefully with the white. "There was no need for him to know if I'm on the pill, or if I'm 'taking care of the greatest nephew in the world'. None of his business." Then her disgruntled face turned a bit sadder. "He'd have to say 'niece'… I think I get what you mean. Your dad and sister would adjust to that a little easier than him."

"Ruby, I can see being pretty cool with it. She'd probably say something like 'so this is why you like making flower crowns' or 'does this mean you'll be borrowing my razors for your legs?' Shit like that. I'm more worried about what her school friends would think. Kids aren't exactly kind, y'know."

"She could just not tell them. It's none of their business, right? And even if they don't agree with your decision- I mean, not 'decision' to be who you are, but to start dressing how you want to dress. Yeah." Clearing her throat, she forced herself to move onto the next hand along with moving past her own mess-up. "A-anyway, even if they're dumb like that, it doesn't make any sense for them to give Ruby a hard time about it. She's not you."

"Maybe… There's just a lot to think about." Admiring Blake’s work so far, she eventually smiled. "But the baby steps like this… I guess I can enjoy. You're pretty good at this!"

The raven-haired girl's smile was gentle but pleased. "Thank you. My mom taught me, and then me and the other girls in junior high would do each other's nails a lot. For a while, that was the only makeup I was allowed to use, so I guess I got really into it."

"That always confused me, like, when is the acceptable age to wear make-up? I mean that set you got me's for kids, right? How come those are available but the instant they wear it they're suddenly too young to do it?" Once the white was done on her second hand, she held out the first again, ready. Soon it would be the moment of truth.

Putting down the white and taking up the purple, she sighed and said, "Who knows? Every parent is different. My mom wasn't the worst, at least she let me use polish and play dress-up, all that stuff."

"Your mom's pretty great, when she's not working." Yang smiled. As she watched Blake turn the dazzling white into a much softer shade of purple, she smiled in delight. It was a perfect match to what she wanted! After thinking a moment, she stared down at herself and added, "Wonder what she'd think of this…"

"Pretty sure she'd be okay with it. I mean, she's not religious, and she voted in favor of gay marriage. I know it's not the same thing, but kind of shows her state of mind." Blowing on the nails briefly, Blake then took up the other hand and did the same to the white, just to make sure it was dry before she started in on them again.

"Yeah, you’re probably right. She's always been great to me." Admiring the job again, she held her hand up so the nails were quite visible by her eyes. "So, you think it matches?"

Blake glanced up before starting in on the remaining hand, grinning. "Looks great! But nothing can compete with your amethyst eyes."

Beating her eyelashes in her direction, she tried to pitch her voice as high as she possibly could to play along. "Oh stop it you! You'll make a girl blush!" Though that's when it seemed to drop for her as well. Such a big thing really did impact Blake directly. Even if it wasn't something she was thinking of at the time. "Wait… Does this mean I'm now in lesbians with you?"

The question made Blake leave a long purple streak down Yang's middle finger. When she felt her flinch, she looked up and said, "N-no, don't worry, it'll wash off your skin really easily. I promise." Then she cleared her throat and went on with what she was doing. "And… I'm not sure about that. Been thinking about it, though."

"Sorry," she muttered. While that part was humorous to her, for Blake, it was something else entirely. Coming to a realization that one was anything but a standard-issue cisshet was always difficult – as she was rapidly learning. She shrugged her shoulders nervously. "I guess… you were dating me when I thought I was… a ‘he’. So that kinda overrides the question, right? Shit, I never thought about this."

"Ying, I love you," she blurted out in a rush. It was too sudden, perhaps, but she couldn't help it; listening to Yang doubt herself was too heart-wrenching to be allowed. Then she caught herself: _"Yang_ , sorry. But I meant what I said. All the rest is… we'll figure it out. But I know you're important to me, and I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Looking away from her hands and into the amber eyes of her lover, she stared deeply for a moment. She could tell Blake was completely honest and true to her word, and that regardless, she would love her anyway. That was what she needed, a certain part of her life remaining constant among the rest of her uncertain and bumpy path. With that in mind, she leant in, delivering a quick kiss to her lips.

"Thanks. And… I love you too."

Blake couldn't help but grin back into the kiss. That was better.

Soon enough, a shiny topcoat was on Yang's nails, which she also had to explain was to protect them from chipping too easily. It also made them shinier, and she spent a long time grinning and admiring how they caught the light. When she had begun to move on to paint her toes, Yang seemed hesitant.

"Aww, you don't want your toesies to match your fingers?" Blake said with an indulgent little innocent smile.

"But… no one's gonna see them." Although when Blake looked up at her, with seemingly the biggest puppy eyes she had ever seen in her life, she stayed down on the sofa and folded her arms as best she could, without disturbing the polish at least. "Fine. You win."

"I'll see them," Blake muttered through her pout. But then she smiled up at her as she went back for the bottle of base coat. "And you will, while you're around our dorm."

"I'll have to wear socks when I go to the kitchen. I know Nora and Ren are pretty chill, but… that’s something I don't want to test yet." She brought her nails up close to her mouth to give them a blow, hoping it would quicken up the drying process. Thankfully it was a quick drying solution Blake had used, but that didn't stop her impatience.

Pausing before she started in with the paint, Blake pulled Yang's feet into her lap and grasped two of the middle toes, wiggling them back and forth. "I think there's nothing wrong with having a little paint on your nails, even if you were a boy. But that's just me, I know." Then she shrugged as she unscrewed the cap of the base coat. "You could even just say I did it 'to' you; it wouldn't be completely untrue."

For a moment Yang giggled when her toes were manipulated and pulled about, unable to resist wriggling them just for Blake. "True… true. I've always done dumb stuff before for a laugh, guess this'd be no different."

"Keep them still for a minute!" Blake laughed as she hovered over them with the brush. When they stilled, she began to put on the base with quick efficiency; the smaller nails on the little toes took less time. "What kind of stuff have you done 'for a laugh' like this before?"

Yang simply rolled her eyes, smirking. "I believe you dared me to put on some lipstick before and give Ren a massive kiss on the cheek just to annoy him. Still remember how long it took him to scrub that off."

"Well, it was long-wearing; I didn't mean to hand you that one." As she finished up and screwed the cap on, waiting for them to dry, she asked, "I'm curious… and you can tell me to mind my own business. But haven't you ever tried makeup before now? Like, any?"

Flexing her toes back and forth in an attempt to aid the process, Yang tilted her head once more as she thought about that question. Unfortunately for her, it did set the wig very slightly askew on her head but it wasn't noticeable just yet. With the rate her hair grew, if she waited a few months she'd have hair that length naturally.

"Hmm… Well, apart from that dare, I had to wear a little when I played my guitar for the school play. Just foundation and eye shadow, everyone had to."

"Really? You never played dress-up with girl clothes or anything?" As she unscrewed the white, she said, "Sorry if I'm being pushy, I just read that a lot of girls like you did that when they were younger."

Sighing, Yang seemed to sink more into the sofa as she stared off at the ceiling into nothing. "A lot of girls like me had moms whose wardrobes were accessible. I didn't exactly have that chance. And Ruby was too small for me to steal any of her stuff, so that was out… Although…"

Only glancing up briefly from her work, seeing Yang smiling, Blake prompted, "Although?"

"Well, this is going way back. Apparently, when I was six or seven, just before Mom died; I'd sneak into her room and just look at the dresses and skirts she had. Never really tried them on, just wanted to look. Once she did put one on me to see how I looked, but that was kind of it. Don't think that counts, right?"

"She did?" Sitting back from finishing the white application, she capped it and just stared across at her girlfriend. "That… yeah, I think it does, kinda. Maybe she could tell that you were a little different already; like that you wouldn't hate it or look as funny as most little 'boys'. Who knows?"

"Yeah… Maybe. Apparently I'd always ask if she'd take me shopping with her, even if it was for groceries. Most little boys would run all over the stores screaming but me I just, took her hand and walked by her side. Happy to be there. I was a mama’s boy, really."

While blowing on Yang's polish to dry it more quickly, Blake thought about that. The more she considered, the more things made sense. Of course it was silly to say that women were always more emotional, but Yang tended to be more emotional than she was. Had always been self-conscious about taking off her shirt, even in private. A lot of little things that, by themselves, they weren't significant. However, taken together…

"Well, now you can be a daddy's girl," she said at last, stroking up and down her calves and speaking in a low, calming tone. "Once you come out, I mean. And you and Ruby can do sister-things!"

Looking back down toward her, she smiled with delight. That was a good thought for the future. Her and Ruby had always been close when growing up, often in a sisterlier manner then a brother-sister relationship. But the freedom of being able to do all the things sisters do, nights out, sleepovers, make up sessions; that was something to look forward to.

"Heh. I'll still give an asswhoopin’ to any guy that doesn't treat her right though. That should be a gender-neutral thing!"

"Oh, we can all use tall, strong 'big sisters'," Blake laughed as she began with the purple. "You can't always depend on guys to know when to punch somebody and when not to; they're too biased." After a moment, she added quietly, "Wish I had a sister like that."

Blake had come from a rather lonely childhood. Just her and her mom against the world. Not a lot was said about her father that Yang knew of, only that she wasn't going to have a little brother or sister any time soon. There was a lot of Blake's mother reflected in her, even if she didn't like admitting it.

Rolling with the joke however, Yang tilted her head. "You saying I need to be punched in the face?"

"What?!" she burst out, luckily jerking her hand up and away instead of across Yang's foot this time. "Why would you?! I don't-" Then she frowned. "I don't need protection from another girl, and especially not from one I'm dating!"

But Yang only laughed loudly, even keeling over slightly from just the sheer force of it! That was something else that could be a small sign; her laugh was always relatively high pitched, far more effeminate than any other of the men in their time at college. Even compared to Ren, who was by most people's standards 'femmy'.

"I was going with the joke, dingus! You said you needed a big sister like-" But Yang had given Blake too easy of an opportunity to retaliate. Reaching down with her free hand, she scratched her own nails lightly over the sole of one of the feet in her lap, an annoyed purse to her lips as she did so.

 _"Aaah! Ah ahahaha!"_ That brought about a small yelp half way through her laughing. Her feet were always sensitive! The problem was, Blake knew it all too well. In the end, she gently placed her foot back, looking as puppy eyed as possible. "Nawh… I'm sorry for teasing you, kitten. Forgiven?"

"Yes, of course." Picking it up by the ankle, she pressed a little kiss into the area she'd tickled. "And I'm sorry, too, my little dragon."

Blake walked right into that one. Smirking down at her, she raised her eyebrows. "Little? Are you _suuure?"_

At that, she put her down again to start finishing up the purple. "Okay, so _parts_ of you are big. But I didn't think you'd want me to call you 'my big, strong dragon' anymore. Well… I didn't know for sure, anyway."

For a moment, Yang shrugged again. And then absentmindedly brought one of her arms up, admiring when she flexed her muscles the decent mass that was there. It wasn't particularly enough to give her the shape of a body builder, but just a satisfactory amount to define them when she flexed the muscle. "I could still be big and strong. You've seen me play World of Warcraft, imagine me as a burly Orc babe or some shit."

"You really ARE gonna turn me into a lesbian," Blake said in an exaggeratedly shy voice, fluttering her eyelashes. Then she finished the last couple of toes and began to blow on them again, watching Yang's feet twitch from the air currents. Grinning, she glanced up at her. "Your feet are actually kind of cute. Guess I just didn't notice because I wasn't thinking of them as girl-feet before."

"You were just thinking of them as stinky man-feet," Yang teased. However to wind her up even more, she lifted said leg up, only to kick her lightly in the shoulder to push her back, giggling contently. "Well, you're done with the feet, shall we do my face?"

"Who says I'm done with your feet?"

Blake drew the foot away from her shoulder, let her tongue hang down near the tips of the toes. Just watching Yang to see what she'd do. In response, Yang could only blink. She only just adjusted her wig again to it's real position, then stared right at her girlfriend just as she was about to lick her toes. God, how she loved that tongue of Blake's. It could do wonders.

In the end, she denied Blake that pleasure. But with a promise. "If we do my face you can lick more of me later, maybe. Okay?"

"Okay," she giggled as she lowered her foot. "Besides, I really just meant that I'm not done because you don't have top coat on." Opening the bottle of top coat, she felt her own eyebrows knitting. "Although after seeing how you reacted just now, maybe I will take you up on that. Could be fun.

"Oh… Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot." Bringing her feet back out for Blake to manage, she shrugged her shoulders again however. As much as Blake was helping with things, and knew that she wanted to keep helping; that was something she felt slightly odd about. "If… If you do want to do that, I can always take this stuff off again so you'll be comfortable. No big deal."

"Hmm?" Glancing down at the clothes, she shrugged. "No, it's okay. The whole point is for you to get used to it, and… and me, too. I'm glad for the opportunity, really." Then she smiled awkwardly as she continued to put down the top coat. "Is that weird? That like, seeing you like this helps my brain accept it?"

"Not really, I guess. But I get you wanna be comfortable with me, but… sex is different. It's something for us both. I don't want to wear this if you aren't gonna be comfortable with me doing so, you know what I mean?"

Blake blinked over at her, the hand running the brush over her second-to-last toenail coming to a gradual halt. "Oh. I didn't… get that's what you meant, at first. Sex. Right." Then she shook her head and forced herself to finish up quickly, capping the bottle. "Well, now we just have to help these dry." She began to blow on them.

Flexing her toes yet again just to give them a look for herself, Yang was already beginning to feel embarrassment. There she was pushing things too far as usual, going routes that no one else was just yet. It was something to be thought about, but this soon was a mistake on her part. Scratching the back of her head she nervously muttered, "Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's…" Shaking her head, she moved Yang's legs aside and scooted over closer, sliding her arms around her girlfriend's middle. "You're fine. My head was just still in makeup-space."

"While mine's apparently somewhere else." It was a typical joke for Yang to make. If the mood was right, she'd always be the first to fire any innuendos or comments, usually resulting in laughter from her peers or Blake to be wound up. However she didn't feel so much like making those jokes anymore in recent weeks. And now, aside from that one, it was more obvious why.

Shaking her head again to try and get herself out of that negative thought patterns, she looked to her. "Okay! So, nails are done; what's next, kitty cat?"

"This." She kissed Yang briefly on the lips - not once, but twice. Then she smiled and said, "Okay, did that. Next up is going to be foundation. You want me to do you up pretty this time, and then we can work on you putting it on yourself another night? Or do you wanna take the wheel?"

With a grateful smile, she took the container for herself and began to stand again. Even she knew they'd need a mirror for this part. "I suppose… I'd better take the wheel myself. Though you can always guide me if I'm screwing it up?"

"Oh, I definitely wasn't going to leave you alone with it! Don't worry." Standing with her, she took up the other things. "Alright, off to the bathroom."

"Uuuh…" Shifting nervously again, she looked more to the bedroom. "No offence babe, but, I'm not going outside the room like this yet."

With that they headed to the bedroom. A smaller room compared to the living room, but one which they made their own, by converting the two single beds to a larger bed for them both. Blake had claim to the dressing table, but today, Yang did as well.

Sitting her down in front of the mirror, they began work right away. With Blake's guiding hand, she slowly managed to add a thin coating of foundation, and even a small amount of blush to her cheeks. Even with that alone, it was helping her see changes; the very slight five o’clock shadow was hidden, to start. Next came the eye make-up, which Blake had to take control of after a couple of failed attempts at applying mascara. A faint amount of purple eyeshadow was added, along with eye liner to bring out her eyes more vibrantly. A little lipstick was the finishing touch.

Yang stood up and looked toward Blake again. Made up, long hair, and clothes to match her personality, she bashfully looked to the ground a moment. Since they didn't have a bigger mirror, she had to go off Blake's opinion on her appearance.

"How do I look?"

But Blake's eyes were already shimmering, hands clasped just under her chin. A few deep breaths later, she was finally able to force out a whispered, "I've never seen a prettier girl in my entire life, Yang."

"C'mon, I mean honestly." As much as she could see Blake's eyes welling up, how truly at awe she looked, she just couldn't believe it. Not yet. This was only her first time being in fully female attire, there was no way she'd look all too convincing!

But when she got out her phone to turn the front facing camera to look, she too had to pause a moment. She really _did_ look good. Not to the point of passing properly, the eventual goal, but to a point where people could quite easily see she was making an effort. And after one session!

"Wow… I… Okay." After staring at herself for a few seconds, Yang saw a finger sneak around the side of the phone to tap the shutter and take the picture. “Huh?”

"You'll want that," Blake said from the other side. "To look back on when you started becoming you."

Through at first she flinched, Yang then nodded right away. Rather happily, she posed again this time, taking another picture at a decent angle, and without the camera jerking as much. Then made her lips pout a little. But after one or two, she came up with an idea. Something to possibly give an insight into their current dilemma.

"Come here." She wrapped her arm around her girlfriend. A habit Blake always had while they were out in the evenings was grab Yang and take a few pictures together, and while she never protested, she always made it clear she was camera shy. This time, it was the other way around, and Yang confidently held the screen up to fit them into the frame. "Milestone selfie!"

And though Blake laughed at being moved around so much, she posed for the picture, smiling gently. Several shots were taken to make sure they got a good one - the last of which had Blake pressing her lips into the side of her girlfriend's cheek.

When Yang drew the phone back to look at them, that seemed to be the one she favored. Given how she flicked through the others, yet focused on that specific shot in particular. To the point where she was even tapping the screen. "You know what? That's gonna be a new wallpaper." Looking toward Blake before she tapped to confirm however; "If you don't mind?"

"Nah, go for it." Privately, she was a little worried about someone seeing it and thinking she was gay, but she also knew Yang had it so much worse. Bigots would hate them both equally, but for whatever reason, people seemed to have a much stronger hate for any "man" dressed like a woman. It was something she hadn't been that sharply aware of a week prior, but now, she could never forget.

"Sweet!" Yang seemed to sing in a higher pitch, finally tucking her phone away so she could give Blake a real and proper hug. Even if there were still worries for them both, especially when Blake essentially had more to think about now other than helping her partner out; they could at least live in the present. And in the present, Yang was enjoying every moment.

So much she kissed her cheek again hard, knowing exactly what the lipstick would do. No better time like the present to let out the inner woman she'd bottled up for years.

Of course, the kiss got Blake grinning sheepishly, and she kissed her back as she took the phone from her, for the purpose of possibly snapping a few more pics. "Okay, now – your toes should be dry. Do you want to try on the shoes? I'm pretty sure they'll fit, and you can try walking in heels."

"Right! Prepare to laugh," she warned. Thankfully the shoes weren't all too difficult for Blake to get a hold of. Yang was blessed with reasonably small feet for a trans woman, making the search for heels slightly easier. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she slid her feet into the heels, already twitching her feet back and forth to get used to the feeling of the heel itself.

"Oh man… That's always so weird. Like remember when I tried on yours once, just goofing around?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yeah, 'just goofing around'. Can't believe I didn't figure this out before now." Biting her lip as she stared down, she then raised her eyes and breathed, "Those make your calves look really good."

"Let's hope I can balance long enough for you to get a good look." And finally, she pushed herself up from the bed. Her stance was quite shaky at first, just as it was the first time she'd tried heels. But once taking one or two steps away from the bed, she straightened up. Turning one of her feet outward, she looked down.

"Hmm… Booty shorts and heels. I'm kinda putting my own kinks onto me."

"You have a heels kink?" Blake asked in a soft voice, eyes completely on Yang's legs. They weren't exactly feminine, but they weren't exactly masculine, either. And standing in the heels definitely made them more appealing, regardless of why. "You never told me. Though I do remember you complimenting my legs a lot when I wear them…"

"You _really_ didn't notice? Every time you wore them, I would need to keep thinking of other things to stop myself getting excited in public!" Beginning to feel braver, she took a couple of steps forward into the room, before straightening her back to try pacing slowly. It was strange to have gained a little more height than usual, but even stranger to have the constant 'tip toes' feeling from how steep they were.

As she clapped, Blake stepped out of her flats and crossed to the closet. "Well, in that case… let's make this interesting." She got out a pair of her own stilettos, black compared to the brilliant red of the lower heels that she had found for Yang.

One unintended side effect to walking in heels Yang found was the way she had to move. She was swaying her hips far more than she would normally. She didn't notice at first, but after she did, she instead smirked to herself. And on her next pace, deliberately exaggerated that movement, placing one hand on her hip and the other swaying in unison. A typical catwalk-walk.

"Oh yeah, I got this thing doooown."

"Yeah, you do," Blake encouraged, having slipped into her own heels. But she didn't join Yang on the "catwalk"; just hung back, watching her girlfriend get more comfortable with herself.

Girlfriend. She could handle it. This was, all in all, the same Yang she had always been with, just more comfortable with herself. That was what she would have wanted regardless of what it meant.

With a bout of confidence, Yang gave a small spin on one of her feet, unable to help giggling when she maintained her balance. She really was doing well! This was how things were meant to be, but it took her years to discover it. Although when she turned and noticed that Blake was now joining her in the heels part, she stopped. And instead, found herself groaning outwards. Already she was enjoying the sight.

"But that's not _faaaiiiir…"_

"Isn't it?" she giggled. But when she noticed Yang staring, she took a step or two, crossing one foot in front of the other each time. "Is… it too much for you?"

"Haaaaahh…" Continuing to stare all the while, she found her muscles already beginning to relax simply from enjoying the sight. All she had the power to do was reach out toward them, and make a 'grabby hands' gesture.

That gesture made Blake pause, smirking to herself, still curious about these things Yang wanted and wanted to be. Tapping her foot slowly, she said, "What would you do with my heels if you got ahold of them? Honest question, not just teasing you. Wear them? Or… something else?"

Slowly, such a gesture was beginning to stop. Rather than the heels themselves, Yang was far more interested in how they made the woman wearing them look. Now that Blake had mentioned how her own heels made her calves look good, she suspected that was why she always found Blake so attractive in them. Because it defined her legs all the more.

"Why would I want just your heels, when I can kiss the woman _in_ the heels?" she flirted with a grin.

"Then kiss her." The offer was made very casually, though she strode closer in the same slow, meandering fashion, heels clacking against the floor. When they were nose-to-nose, the same height because of Blake's taller shoe, she breathed, "Or kiss the heels. Whatever makes you happy, girl."

 _'Girl'._ Before the last few weeks, that would be an insult, or something to degrade her. Now it was quite the opposite. It made her feel stronger, happier, _valid_. After so long of thinking about it and hiding it away, it was a true joy to feel one hundred percent herself in the presence of her partner. And so Yang slid her arms around her lover's shoulders, and pulled her in toward her. The reddened lips met with Blake's natural ones, where she kissed her rather softly, intimately. Far more meaningfully than the pecks she had been giving out every so often. Yang's kisses were always soft; she never truly did kiss like a boy. But tonight, that fact was far more obvious than it ever had been before.

And Blake kissed back - but differently than she had before. Up until that point, she had been the type to melt into Yang's kiss, leaving herself open and pliable, enjoying it but taking no control over the action. This time, she was more aggressive. Pushing Yang's head back and forth with her own slightly, fingernails gouging into her back. Leaning in herself more instead of letting herself be leaned in on.Seeming to appreciate it, Yang's touch on her girlfriend became softer. She didn't grab and clutch like she would before, she softly touched. She let her fingers glide through Blake's hair and over her back. The tiniest bit more feminine than the Ying of before – who had already been a gentle lover.

After a few more kisses, Blake pulled away to look across at Yang's makeup-dusted cheeks, at her eyeshadow. At the slightly-smeared lipstick and the needy look in her eyes. One of her hands came up and laid gently against her neck.

"Wow," she breathed so softly, her own features pinching as she was struck with the realization. Yes, it was one she'd known in her mind, but now her heart was finally figuring it out. "You're really a woman."

"You're damn right." In direct contrast to the start of the evening, Yang was believing it herself. And why not? She had the look and the clothes, and always had the heart. It was a shame it took her so long to take steps to help herself.

But for now, she wanted to help herself to something else. In particular, a rather attractive woman who was already in the room, whom she adored. Idly twirling one of the strands of black hair, she maintained eye contact with those amber eyes. Her face slowly turning into a sultry, needy expression as she whispered rather huskily, attempting to keep the pitch high.

"Do you want me?"

A nervous giggle escaped Blake as she flushed, averting her eyes shyly in a way she hadn't since they first started dating. Because, in a way, they were starting over. So she decided to really give it her all, and she could do that by being honest.

"I've… n-never been with a girl before. Do… you want me to…?"

“To what?”

“Well... I could get out my little pink friend. Try, um...”

And Blake reached down to squeeze Yang’s rear. Stroking her back gently, she thought about that for a moment. There had been a few times she let Blake be in charge, whether it was from riding her or pinning her down to take her with her mouth. But this was too new, and didn't feel appropriate. Not after all Blake had done for her already tonight.

"What about...” Stepping in toward her to back her further and further up to the bed, she smirked. “Your first woman taking you?"

"Th-that works," Blake managed to force out. She wanted to make Yang as comfortable as possible, to support her new womanhood… but at the same time, she was more than fine with taking her luscious cock again. But that didn't mean she couldn't do something for her. "Do you want me to leave the heels on?"

Now there was a thought. And one that Yang certainly wasn't going to turn down. Pushing her further back until she was forced to sit on the edge of the beds she smirked. "If you want to, you can. I'm certainly not gonna complain."

It was probably silly how excited Blake found herself. Having sex with a woman. This woman had been in her life all along, but without knowing about it, she couldn't seem to change her past memories; those were times she had slept with a man, with Ying. Of course, that wasn't really how things were… but that was hard to change for her. So this really was going to be her first "lesbian encounter", and it sent electricity into every atom of her being.

"Good. Then… then what do you want to do to me?"

As Blake began to crawl a little further back onto the bed, Yang followed eagerly. She crawled over her girlfriend's body as she eventually laid herself down, pinning her down below.

"Well, I'm not like most other girls, you see…" She managed to reach toward the bedside table; one where Yang had always kept her supply for their evenings in. This being no different, she held the small packet by her lover's mouth. "But I can definitely make you scream. Bite the corner so we can get this open."

With a grin from being back in familiar territory, Blake bit down on the corner, tugging until the packet popped open. Instantly, the smell of latex and lube filled her nostrils; one that she didn't enjoy, but had come to associate with sex with her partner. Now, it was intoxicating to her, a promise of what was to come.

As Blake held the edge of the packet still in place, Yang looked down between them. She was still wearing the shorts, which were getting more and more of a bulge by the minute. Looking back up, she asked, "Shorts on? Just nod or shake your head."

Blake only nodded. If Yang was comfortable being intimate while wearing shorts, then she wasn't going to stop her. They looked good, and felt good, as Blake knew from her own pairs. Managing to reach down between the both of them, she made short work of the button and zipper, popping them open in no time. Thanks to how ready she already was down there, things certainly stayed more in place once she did. Once her erect length was out in the open, she then pinched the packet back out of her mouth.

"Thank you, babe." But more or less straight back into the action, her hand went back down below again to finish the rest of things. Sliding the latex covering over her member as far as she could, she then smirked down at her lover instead. "What about yours?" Although her own heels then contacted Blake's. "Apart from these, I mean."

"Whatever you want." Realizing that probably sounded unhelpful, she whispered, "I mean it - do you like me in just heels? Or what? I just wanna look good for you."

"You always look good to me," she clarified. Although taking another glance downward to her clothed form, it had her blushing again. It had been a long while since they last did things together while in their clothes, and seemed only fitting to shake things up in spirit of this new phase in their relationship. Reaching down to Blake's own zipper, she whispered in a sultry manner, "But I think we should get you hot and sweaty, huh?"

All Blake could do was nod, rolling her hips up to allow Yang to shuffle her shorts down… but she didn't. That made her heart beat even faster. "I'm already pretty warm, so… you don't have far to go."

Grinning with delight at that comment, Yang had only shuffled them down enough to pull her panties out of the way so they could get started. Before they would however, Yang's lips crashed into Blake's again. Kissing deeply, hungrily, she rolled her hips forward, rubbing her covered length straight against Blake's exposed lips in the midst of their passionate embrace.

"Hmmhhhh," Blake moaned into the contact, being made unbelievably hot in seconds. Yang wasn't playing around! Her thighs drifted apart obediently, yearning for as much as she could get. Desiring everything Yang had to offer, both lips and elsewhere. And soon enough she'd get it. In addition to the length she could feel down there, Yang's hand was guiding it where to go. After a bit more teasing, she was guiding it further down, lining up the head as she was so used to doing until with a single thrust…

She was in. It wasn't soft, nor was it rough. It was a typical in between that suited Yang on most occasions. As she moaned quietly into the kiss, she rolled her hips forward again, growling with delight at how much pleasure she was already feeling.

The low groan that had been issuing just from the light pressure grew into a full-blown scream, muffled by the lips tasting hers. Yang was inside of her. Yang's cock, the cock that belonged to a _woman_ was deep within her body now, filling her with pleasure. How it was the same... and yet it wasn’t. She wanted more, she wanted Yang to go harder, but she also didn't mind the slow grind she was levitating around at present. Getting there was ALL of the fun.

The past week or so, Yang couldn't bring herself to be this intimate with her girlfriend, or even with herself. Blake noted very well each time Yang pushed her away, or ended up heading to bed early just to avoid physical contact. Now that she knew the cause, and they both worked on it together; it was the release they both needed after being pent up for days on end. Now they were back into the swing however, Yang couldn't remain at a slow speed. It was only just hitting her how much she had missed this. Rolling her hips back and forth over and over again, she settled on a medium pace to get them started, breaking away from their kiss so she could moan more easily.

Hearing the low, masculine moan tripped something in the back of Blake's brain. How much was she faking that every time? How much was she putting into pretending to be the "man" she had thought she was dating? That rankled immediately. Even through the intense pleasure radiating from the cock inside of her, she couldn't leave it be.

"I… want to hear you," she panted up at Yang when they broke the kiss. "Be loud for me, _Yang_ …"

Well, that was a little direction that she didn’t mind taking. So with the next few, harder thrusts; she did more than her usual low toned grunting. She opened her mouth more, becoming louder. Now, far more noticeably than ever before, she was moaning. Everything she was doing now seemed more feminine, seemed more herself. This was the woman Yang was truly meant to be! And while Blake would normally be closing her eyes by then, letting the sensations wash over her and losing herself in them, now she was wide-eyed. Watching the woman above herself moan and thrust, strong but soft, filling her completely and making her feel both owned and cherished at the same time. She craved it, and the craving was being sated even as it increased.

"Oh Blake… Blake!" She managed to rasp among the various moans of ecstasy. Each and every thrust felt like she was making love for the very first time, a whole new venture for her. And she loved it, and knew that she wanted to keep doing it again and again in the future.

However there was a downside to how long they'd put this off – and how hot she found the high heels. While Blake was craving her own satisfaction, Yang was nearly at hers. It had barely been a few minutes but she could already feel her legs beginning to quiver, and hear her moans getting even higher in pitch.

"Ohhh… oh?" The moan went up at the end when she felt Yang getting close. She could still do something for her. "Yeah, fuck me! Fuck me, _Yang!"_ Maybe using her new name - her true name - would help her along.

"HAAAAH, BLAKE!" she yelled out. Quivering uncontrollably against Blake's body, she could already feel the latex covering around her member being filled by her own fluid, just after it throbbed inside the body of her lover. White hot pleasure seeped through her body. One of the best orgasms yet... and it was all thanks to Blake.

And Blake's body felt fantastic under Yang's. Sure, she didn't have the opportunity to build herself all the way up to her own climax, but that didn't mean it felt "bad" in even the slightest sense. She always enjoyed Yang's body regardless.Once Yang began to slow down and pant, hanging above her, she reached up and caressed her cheek, smiling at her clearly-sated expression.

"You looked… SO gorgeous just now."

"I did?" There were a few deep breaths. A few more. "Wow… Well, it felt good too. More… _me_." Slowly drawing herself backward to pull her member out, she rolled over to one side, laying on her back right next to her girlfriend. She couldn't even be convinced to take off the condom just yet, not when she was exhausted. "How did you feel? Was that… weird?"

"Not at all," she whispered, curling around her side automatically. An old habit from when she was Ying. "Oh… is this weird? Like, this positioning."

"Huh? Oh! No, nope, y-you're good." Still dazed from exhaustion, she stared up at the ceiling for a while longer. While she was about to run her hands over her face, she suddenly stopped, remembering the make-up that remained. It'd take a long time to get used to that. Although upon feeling the cuddled form of Blake at her side, and how calm her breathing was in comparison, she rubbed one of her hands up and down Blake's back slowly, beginning to smile. "But someone hasn't had their happy ending…"

All Blake could do was grin into Yang's shoulder and whisper, "You noticed." After a few more seconds, she added, "You always do. It's… yeah, I guess a girl would notice another girl hasn't gotten off, wouldn't she?"

But Yang only raised an eyebrow. Without fail, she had always finished off her partners if they didn't finish through intercourse, with the only exception being the very first time with another woman. But even then, she stuck around for the end result. "Wait, guys don't? I mean, regardless of gender stuff I thought that was common sense."

"Well… some of them don't even know women CAN orgasm. Or they don't know how to do it, so they give up and just assume she'll take care of herself." Her smile widened. "But you were never like that. Not that guys can't be, y'know, attentive… but it’s another clue. I should have figured it out sooner."

"Wow… Guys are dicks. Least I only have _a_ dick." Talking of which, she had to lean out of Blake's grip for a moment to remove the condom, leaning over to put it straight into the basket on her side of the bed. Only then did she roll on her side to face her, and began stroking her stomach. "So, _ma cherie…_ What will it be tonight?"

"You don't have to do anything special for me," Blake hummed huskily. "This is your night. So… just make me wetter until I explode." But her eyes were mesmerizing, and pointed directly at her love. Waiting to see what Yang had in store for her.

"I know just the trick to make you wetter. Although…" Understandably, a head full of thick hair being covered by more hair was making Yang a little more warm than she wanted to be. So she tugged the wig free and laid it on the bedside table. "I can put it back on after, it's just to avoid getting anything… anywhere."

"Oh, no no, I get you," Blake whispered, feeling oddly… sad. It took her a moment to identify that as the feeling, but yes, Yang had looked so much more like herself with the wig on. But she reached out and fluffed up her natural hair to compensate. "There. There's my girl."

"It will be. Once I grow it out…" Blessed with a head full of hair anyway, and if she took hormones in the future, she knew a head full of long hair wouldn't be a difficult goal. Already she was considerably more feminine than most hair styles anyway.

But they had business to tend. The first clue for what she was going to do next came when she crawled down, and began to tug Blake's pants and underwear downward. She could already see just how wet and eager her lover was, and understandably why.

"Mmmhhh," Blake moaned encouragingly. When Yang got them down to the ankles, she grinned and whispered, "You can take them off and put them back on." She waggled her stilettos for emphasis.

"Or…" Yang wasn't a quitter. Lifting Blake's legs enough so she could crawl under them, she managed to part them enough so she could get between. The pants at her ankles actually had the advantage, of locking Yang into place. Plus this way, she could feel her girlfriend's legs resting on her back. "Better?"

"Definitely," she sighed breathily, already feeling her excitement returning from Yang's breath caressing her inner thighs. Licking her lips, she lay back with her arms overhead, allowing her eyes to droop closed.

"God, you're always so sexy," she couldn't help but comment. And it was all here to conquer. Leaning in, she pressed a few kisses against her inner thighs, noticing something very particular when she made one kiss harder than the norm; two crimson crescents of lipstick. "Oooh… You're gonna have a few reminders of tonight."

Craning her neck, she tried to see what Yang meant. "I what?" Then she did notice. "O-oh, I- oh. Well… that's…" Her face was flushing and she didn't know why. Yang had gone down on her dozens of times. Why did a little lipstick make any difference?

Leaning against one of her legs while Blake was seemingly trying to make head and tails of everything, Yang could only smirk all the more, content in knowing it flustered her as much as it did. Even as a girl, she could make Blake weak at the knees. But before too long, she went back to work. Although she was only continuing to kiss her inner thighs more, her fingers began to wander in that area. One of her hands could be felt parting the lips, exposing her to the open air. The other began to trail through the wetness with her fingers, picking up as much as she could.

Little by little, Blake began to move again, hips squirming from side to side as she was toyed with. With some trial and error, she was able to angle her legs so that the stiletto heels dug straight into Yang's back. She didn't know if her girlfriend would be into that type of thing, but now might as well be when she found out – and it seemed to make her hum with delight as she continued kissing the skin below. A firm reminder Blake was still wearing them was what she needed to continue pleasing her. Heading inward, she kissed at the side of her lips as she held them open; but now the fingers began to poke at her entrance.

"Oooh, yes…" She couldn't help the excited, breathy laughter that spilled from her at the feeling of Yang just edging past her fragile folds and into her body. Delight filled her every pore. This was the best part.

Smirking with each kiss, Yang knew just how to get her lover going. Each time she pushed her fingers inside, she curled to hit that particular spot. Over and over she pushed in, finishing with a light stroke over the nerves she found there. While it was exciting to do this for her girlfriend, there was a hint of jealousy to it. Yang couldn't ever experience pleasure in this way; not unless she was prepared to take a few steps further than many would, and expensive steps at that. And while that idea didn't particularly frighten her, it didn't appeal too much, either. So she would have to keep playing the 'male role' to get any pleasure of her own until such a time as she decided to go through with surgery.

Or would she?

Meanwhile, the girlfriend she was currently sliding her fingers in and out of was moaning into the ceiling, writhing back and forth like a woman unhinged. By her calls, it was obvious she was close - VERY close. One of her hands came down… and she did something she wasn't used to doing with Yang. Normally, she would just put her hand behind "his" head and hold "him" there… but there was something girls typically liked. Even though Yang was trying to grow her hair out, she really wanted to see how she'd respond. Therefore, she reached down and took a solid handful of her hair and gripped hard – not pulling, just holding on.

Turns out she did enjoy it. Her grip was strong enough for the experience to be satisfactory, and even coaxed a moan against the lips she kept kissing. As it turned out, a mixture of pain from both the heels digging into her back and the pulling at the roots of her hair were giving her that extra pleasure she didn't know she needed. Hence forward, she rewarded her lover by finally kissing the small nub at the top of her sex more and more, and pumped her fingers in and out at a faster pace.

That didn't take much longer. Within a few minutes, Blake was writhing and screaming, legs shivering and back nearly coming up off the mattress. Several times, Yang's name fell from her lips…

And each time, it was her real name. She had known from the moment they’d grown intimate that she would need to watch that, and it had become the only thing she focused on, the only thing she devoted mental effort to other than simply enjoying what was happening to herself.

Below, that only caused more of a smile on her face as she kissed Blake's clit over and over again, delivering one or two more firm thrusts into her to keep that finish going for longer. She'd done it again, brought Blake to the orgasm she deserved when her member couldn't. Talking of which… The downside of satisfying Blake again after was becoming apparent. Already she could feel herself getting harder again. She'd only just finished, yet she wanted more! While it was usually a passing thought and only made her semi-erect, this she could feel was growing more and more. Maybe she'd need to jerk off afterward.

"Ohhhhhh, yeah," Blake groaned out in a satisfied tone, lying completely limp and spread eagle. "That was… good. Now clean your fingers off and… get up here…"

Nodding as she drew the fingers free of her lover's body once sure she was done, she cleaned her fingers on the bedsheets as requested, well aware they were due for a wash sometime soon, and ducked under Blake's somewhat restrained legs from the lowered pants and underwear. Once she was free, she cuddled straight into Blake's side, nuzzling into her neck.

"Hmm… glad you enjoyed that, babe."

The brunette's face was pure satisfaction as she snuggled back, wrapping her arms tightly around Yang as their legs entwined. "Mm, you have no idea." Then she felt something against her thigh and giggled, "Or maybe you do."

Hiding her head in the crook of Blake's neck, she groaned lowly, shaking her head very lightly. No longer was she too concerned about smudging her make-up, she was too tired for that. "That's kinda embarrassing… all finished and still got a semi…"

"Not embarrassing. I… like feeling that you going down on me is fun for you, too." She reached down with a hand and teased over the surface of Yang's shorts slightly. "Not that we have to do anything with it."

Drawing herself back out from the space in Blake's neck, she laid her head against her shoulder instead and relaxed. It was the position that usually Blake would find herself in against Yang, rather than the opposite way around. But there was something about it that felt more natural. She enjoyed being the taking submissive role more than she thought. Looking back toward where Blake was stroking against her clothes, she shuffled around.

"Maybe we should get undressed now… Was fun while it lasted though."

"Really was." When Blake began to push at Yang's shorts, sliding them down, she felt her hips rock slightly; just the barest amount. Then she had a thought that, once having it, she couldn't get rid of: she could try doing for Yang what Yang had done for her. Would it work out? She honestly had no idea, but it would be worth it if it made her new girlfriend feel like more of a woman.

To that end… "Hey. Are you totally worn out, or do you want to try something?"

Beginning to slide her shirt over and off her head, she hesitated a moment instead, and tilted her head toward her lover. "Try something?" Though when she noticed Blake was particularly staring toward her semi erect length poking out from her underwear still, she instinctively closed her legs together. "Honestly babe, I'm not worn out, but I'm not in the mood for a blow job, if that's what you mean."

"That wasn't… _quite_ what I had in mind. Be right back."

It wasn't easy, but Blake managed to prise herself up off the bed and run into the living room. Within a minute, she was back with a flouncy white skirt, one with ruffles at the bottom.

"Switch those shorts for these," she urged in an excitable voice.

"Oooh…" That did look a little more alluring than the booty shorts did. How could she have missed that in the box? Eager to obey, she finally took the heels first, giving a soft sigh of relief once her feet were free again. As she was just about to push down her shorts however, she asked, "Panties… On or off?"

"Whichever feels better for you." As she spun the skirt to be able to put it on properly, she winced. "You… probably think I'm being lazy, never making decisions, but I just want you to enjoy yourself tonight."

"Yeah… yeah, of course." She eventually made her decision, and unexpectedly, she slid down both the shorts and the panties. Whilst it was fun to have worn them, and helped make her body more effeminate, if she was after comfort for this upcoming moment, they would have to go. "They're gorgeous, but will take some getting used to."

"Yeah, but it's also…" Biting her lip as she began to slide the skirt up Yang's legs, she said in a quieter voice, "Sorry if this isn't like, what you want to hear, but… your cock in a pair of panties… very sexy." By the time she finished her sentence, Blake was blushing. She knew it might not be politically correct, but she wouldn't be being honest with Yang if she didn't tell her.

"You really like them that much?" While shuffling from one side to the other to aid Blake's efforts, she found herself smiling rather smugly. Kink or not, she had to admit it was nice to hear from her girlfriend. Neatening the skirt a moment she gestured toward the pile. "Can always wear them again, if you're that desperate."

"Maybe another time," she laughed. Then she smirked. "Now… I know I'd just be acting, but… would you want me to put on some of your guy clothes and, um, treat you like a lady? Just an idea - not married to it."

There was a thought. Blake often wore her clothes before all this, mainly when she wanted a big shirt after her shower as something to cuddle up to Yang in rather than anything, and some hoodies for that reason. This would be a lot more different she sensed. Although, it did get her questioning, "Do you want to? I don't mind things being more ‘lesbian’ here. Guys I can give or take, you've always known that."

"Y-yeah, true. I just… wanted to give you that experience, if you wanted it. Make you feel extra womanly."

Petting Yang's leg briefly, she picked up one of her old band tees and drawstring gym shorts, changing them out for her own outfit. Though she left her panties in place, she whipped her bra off in a hurry. Then she grabbed a baseball cap Yang only wore when feeling too lazy to do his - _her_ hair and put it on backwards, making sure most of her hair was out behind her.

Though uneasy about the situation, Yang was willing to give it a shot. She knew Blake's intent was purely to try and please her; but this wasn't something she would particularly need. All she needed was her lover, no matter what she wore. But since they were already trying…

"So, I'm a cheerleader and you're the jock, right?"

"Yeah," Blake said in a comically deeper voice. They both giggled at it, and she tried again, pitching it just a little lower than usual, drawing out her syllables a little longer. "I've been meaning to get my hands on your pompoms for a while now."

"My Pom-poms?" When Yang's voice sounded deeper than hers still, she quickly cleared her throat. Already she found herself slightly more paranoid about that part of herself. That was something that would take some steady work, or eventual surgery if vocal training wasn’t enough. As best she could, she tried to raise her voice's pitch to play along but it sounded strained. "And what makes you think you'll get them?"

But Blake didn't laugh, didn't flinch. She just smirked and shrugged, shoving her hands in the shorts pockets. "You already kicked your shoes off and sat on my bed. Seems to me like a girl who does that knows what she wants."

Again with the same voice. She needed to work on it, no time like the present. "Girls like me don't usually get a lot of offers. Can you blame me for being a little eager?"

"Not many offers?" Blake felt her heart sink when she realized Yang meant in real life. She didn't expect anyone else to want to sleep with her because of her situation. But she decided to dance around that.

"Probably not. Pretty girls like you… guys like me think you're too good for us. That we don't stand a chance."

While it was a part of their roleplay, Yang couldn't help but feel a little saddened for herself. Although she was with Blake, it would have been nice to be able to at least flirt with a few men while they were out with friends and things. No doubt they'd see her for what she was from a mile off though, and that could be dangerous. But for now, she shook her head. That was a bridge to cross later. She wasn't even out yet after all. Sitting herself back against the pillows, she smiled.

"I don't know about that, but I'm glad you asked anyway."

"Me, too. Just looking at you on my bed… damn, girl." Blake traced a finger over the sole of Yang's left foot, just a quick, lazy circle. "Too much to handle."

Shivering from the teasing touch, Yang asked, "Really?" It was partially playing along, but also a genuine question. Along with: "You really think I look that good?"

Blake nodded as she leaned down, pressing her lips into Yang's ankle. Then she began to crawl forward, leaving light kisses over her shin as she went. All the while, she tried to maintain as much eye contact with Yang as possible. Letting out a breathy sigh of delight with each kiss, Yang found herself beginning to relax back slowly. But the further upward she got, the more nervous she became.

Breaking her character, she whispered, "Hey, remember we said no BJ's, okay?"

In the same man-voice, Blake said, "Aww, come on. How can I give a girl a BJ? That's crazy talk, yo." When she began to get close to the skirt, she inhaled, and whispered in her normal voice, "Even if you do smell _really_ good right now."

Biting her lip again, she continued to watch as Blake continued to ascend. At least she wasn't doing as she first thought, but that left another question. What _was_ she going to do? Was she really building these characters just to jerk her off?

As Blake climbed higher, she had continued to form plans in her mind. She thought about Yang, and how she talked and treated her when going down on her - not just that night but all the other times they had been together. And she thought about the anatomy she would be finding there. There had been some other incidents she remembered, things that Yang had either been uncomfortable with or had mentioned. She had a few ideas.

"There she is," Blake said from under Yang's skirt. She had decided not to lift it completely; this way, Yang could try and imagine she had what Blake had, if she wanted.

The instant Blake's hand contacted with her sex, she suddenly gasped again. It really did seem as though the sole purpose was to jerk her after all. As much as it was a letdown, she wasn't about to reject it; this was still her girlfriend trying her best to meet her halfway.

"Yeah… There it is." She didn't give it a gender like Blake did. Perhaps if she never did, it would make any possible decision easier.

"Mm…." But the hand didn't close around the length. Instead, it trailed down, pressing gently into the area just below. Between the two spheres that lay hidden in the soft sack and into the muscle underneath.

"A-ah!" Unable to help herself, she ended up twitching her legs, curling her toes in response as she arched her back. While she was used to Blake fondling and playing, her soft sack was something she wasn’t used to being touched at all. Not even by herself. Having Blake actually begin to stroke along it was something new altogether.

When Blake's mouth did fall to the area, it was to draw in small wrinkles of Yang's skin between her lips, to lave over it as Yang did with her own labia. All she could do was hope that it was doing something for her new girlfriend; that it wasn't just her being stupid and not understanding how her body worked in tandem with her mind now.

Yang didn't know what to think, so she ended up lightly squirming back and forth. Clutching the bedsheets as she shifted her hips back and forth, she continued to gasp at the strange sensations to a place that usually got no attention whatsoever. Switching hands, Blake moved to the other side and repeated the action, using both lips and tongue to toy with the skin. Once, she even drew the small sphere into her mouth as well, holding it there to see how Yang would react. Cradling it on her tongue.

"Haaaah…." Finding herself quivering repeatedly, her opposite leg began to twitch. How much of this torment could her poor body take? It was good, but very weird at the same time. A confusing mess she'd need to decipher over time.

"You like that, baby girl?" she continued in her guy-voice, kissing the skin again. Then she spread it out further before pushing her face right into the area, shoving her tongue hard up against the muscles that lay beneath the soft skin and running it up and down over and over. As if she were really pleasuring a female organ. Yet again, Yang was shifting her hips side to side, gasping and shakily moaning from all the strange sensations.

Grasping the covers all the more, she couldn't help but shakily call out, "W-what _is_ that?! I-I've… N-never felt that b-before!"

Blake laughed - directly into the contact, letting the vibrations echo into her muscles. She spent a few more seconds lapping and pushing against her there, moaning and sliding her fingers up and down the sides. Then she drew back and out so she could gaze at Yang again.

"God… why didn't you tell me your pussy tastes so good?"

Biting her lip, Yang stared upward at the ceiling and tried to restrain her moaning. Whatever Blake was doing to that area between her length and her dark opening, she was enjoying it. She had no way of confirming it, but could only imagine this was the same sensations Blake felt when she treated her to this play. Entirely different to a typical blow job, that was for sure.

Meanwhile, that dark opening was something that interested Blake now. Before, it never had; Yang had teased her there once or twice, but when Blake had patiently asked she direct her attentions to her primary pleasure center, she obliged easily. Now… she couldn't help but think it was the only entrance her girlfriend had. Did she want any attentions there, or was it too much of a "gay man" thing? But for now, she kept up what she was doing, licking a little lower now and then. Mostly, she kept her attentions on the sack itself, but now and then she would flash her tongue over the little bridge of skin between there and the hole below. Just testing the waters.

Something strange was happening that Yang could feel for herself. Beneath the skirt, among all the pleasure, her length wasn't increasing in size at all. It remained the same, semi rigid state as it did before. In fact, if anything it was becoming even softer. What possible thing could she be doing to grant her pleasure without the need to pump her length or penetrate other areas?

Either way, she could feel her legs beginning to quiver again. One of her hands sank between her legs to grasp a hand full of Blake's hair, copying her actions and freezing her there.

"Mmmm," she rumbled gratuitously from the hair-pulling, again for her pleasure. Then she whispered, "You… really like this. You want more." So she pushed her tongue in harder; it wasn't the easiest thing, and it wasn't something she was used to attempting, but being that Yang appreciated it so much, it was worth possibly getting a tongue cramp over.

She couldn't help it. The moans increased in volume again, and in pitch as Blake went in for the kill. Grip keeping her head firmly against that area, she quivered and squirmed while the pleasure washed over her again and again. But that was impossible.

"Blake!" The pitch was almost naturally high now from how pleased she was. "Blake, I-I think I'm… T-Think I'm gonna…!"

"Really?" she breathed as quickly as she could, between generous licks and nibbles. The longer she went at it, the more delicious she found the whole experience; why had they never done that before? The real answer was, because most boys would find this activity strange. Only Yang being a woman could have opened the door for such atypical fun.

And Blake wasn't quite done. As quickly as she could manage, she allowed her tongue to lick just a little lower that time, barely touching the rim of the tightly-puckered skin below.

It was all commingling into one final wave of pleasure. She hadn't expected it at all, but that sudden attention to the very outermost perimeter of her opening had sent her into her finish. Arching her back and grasping both Blake's hair and the bedsheets tighter, she felt her entire body quivering as pleasure raced through it. It was a different kind to what she was used to, something deeper and more intense. But just as, if not more than, satisfying.

And yet, to her surprise; there was no 'evidence'. Apart from the odd drip of clear precum that had been present from the start, there was no other evidence of what they were doing coming from her sex. And it was soft, it couldn't. Whatever happened to make her orgasm so hard, affected her so much she didn't ejaculate. And it was the strangest thing she'd ever felt.

Slowly, Blake rose up from under the skirt, staring at her love. After watching Yang pant for a few seconds, she smiled mischievously and muttered, "That was something. That was something intense. What… what happened there?"

A hand was circling her cock. Gasping and panting, she tried to regain her breath. She couldn't help herself! It really was an exhausting experience for her. Lifting her skirt to try and see the aftermath however, she was pleasantly surprised. Dry as a bone.

"Damn," she whispered. "I have… No idea. What were you doing?"

"Just like, massaging you where your vagina would be, I guess?" She pressed her fingers into the area in the center of Yang's scrotum again, all the way in until she hit solid mass, now that Yang could see it. "Right here. I didn't know if you'd be into it, but thought it might be something to try…"

"Hhhhuuuhh…" She growled outwardly again. Biting her lip nervously, she managed to keep her eye contact with Blake as she fiddled around down here and tried new things, even if it was strange. "G-god it's just so… Weird! Although, I'm shocked Nora and Ren haven't heard me screaming."

The lips and fingers kept teasing her, now in full view with her legs up closer to her head so that Yang could better see. Then she abandoned both and slid up so that her cheek was resting against the semi-soft length, still the tiniest bit damp from the earlier climax and the lube on the condom.

"The walls are pretty thick. We both know how loud Nora is, and we barely ever hear her."

"They don't do it as often as we do though… Then again, that's probably why we only hear Nora." Although when Blake continued to lean against her length, slide her hands over the soft skin, she couldn't help but begin to curl her toes again and twitch in response. As much as she could let Blake go again…

"Come up here?" she asked, opening her arms out. That was a clear message. She crawled up along Yang's body and wrapped one arm and leg around her, pressing in close.

"Yeah?"

Instead of saying any more, Yang just kissed her lips again, taking a long moment before she drew back, and laid her head back on the pillow. "Thank you so much… For all of this."

Smiling gently across as she began to relax into the pillow, she breathed, "You're welcome. I… just wish I could have been like this last night instead of a day late." Her fingers drifted up and ran through Yang's hair. "You're so important to me… I need you to know it."

"I know… I guess it's about time I started believing that." She shrugged her shoulders as she rested on her side, already beginning to feel the exhaustion from their activities taking over. But that didn't mean she was done talking.

"I was just worried I'd hurt you. Because, girl or not, I still love you to pieces, and I know this is a lot to take in. Not what you signed up for."

"Yeah, I thought I was hurt by this… but that was me making it about me. This is about who YOU are. And I love you no matter what." She pressed a kiss into Yang's cheek, sighing contentedly as they settled in next to each other.

"I love you too. I'll never forget what you've done for me tonight. You've helped me take the first steps to being the woman I am. And you… You've given me my life back."

Blake couldn’t even reply; all she could do was smile with tears just touching her eyelashes. Giving Yang her life back was all she could hope for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will fast forward a bit! And this is only going to be a few chapters long, not a huge long thing like the mainfic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Het, blowjob, mutual masturbation

**=CHAPTER TWO**

While Yang’s bright future was well on its way, it was not necessarily one shared with Blake. A month later there were more arguments and mood shifts, hard conversations, and inevitably, the two parted ways. Yang remained in Nashville, where as far as Blake knew, she finished college and started looking for employment elsewhere.

Her own journey took her to Chicago, where she'd managed to secure a job in one of the finer offices. But work wasn't the main reason she'd moved. It was the fresh start, the chance to make new beginnings with new people. In the end, no matter how much she had helped Yang, she needed to move on. They both did.

One eventful day in the library led to her meeting Sun Wukong. Or more, overhearing him grumbling to the librarian about how she'd handed him the fifth Harry Potter book rather than the third like he requested and how a lot of the story was spoilt by it. Once she interrupted to show him the right book, they'd got talking. And from that, came a coffee date. Then another date for dinner, and another back at Blake's apartment for pizza and films. He'd finished the books, and now it was time to begin watching the movies. After finishing another handful of popcorn, he seemed to continue their ongoing conversation.

"I'd so be an Animagus if I could. Where McGonagall jumps off the desk and turns back to a person? I'd do that from trees, as a monkey."

Smiling and laughing, Blake took another drink of her beer as she leaned against the back of the couch. "Why a monkey?"

Scoffing, he held a hand out toward the screen. "Because I don't wanna be one that everyone else already is, duh!"

While Sun was quite different to Yang, he was also very similar in a lot of ways. Especially with how she was when they first met and were together. Perhaps that was what drew Blake: he was another cheery, blond, similarly-aged Asian guy, with something to say on every subject to try and get a laugh. He always leapt first, thought later, even if it meant humiliating himself in the process. But he could always find the time to laugh about it later.

Blake spent a lot of time between their dates worrying about that. How she seemed to be repeating history. But it had nothing to do with the moment they met; she had simply heard another Harry Potter reader in crisis and done her best to help out. Then again… _If he didn't remind you of Yang, would you have kept up the conversation?_ The thought wouldn't quite go away. But she knew they weren't identical twins, they weren't clones of each other. Sun was more laid back, while Yang had been more excitable - if only slightly.

"Hey." The voice seemed to be a welcome distraction. Once she looked at him again, he asked, "How long did you say pizza would be again?"

“Not that long, like ten more minutes I think?”

"Sweeeet, I'm starving!" he grinned, returning his arm across the back of the sofa and resting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll get the cash out tomorrow to pay you back, by the way. Sun Wukong ain’t no freeloader."

With a little grin, she snuggled in closer to him. "Don't worry about it. Two pizzas isn't going to break my bank account." With a deep breath, she allowed her eyes to close for a moment. "Do you know how good you smell?"

Raising one of his eyebrows, he chuckled lowly, one she'd be able to feel as she leant against his chest. "It's just body spray. Axe even, barely cologne."

"Well it works for you. Some guys can't pull off Axe… or they bathe in it. You smell just right." Then she nuzzled into the tiny glimpse of skin just on the other side of the opening of his shirt. "Mmm… appetizing."

"Hmm… Well I'm glad I impress." Though once he realized just where she was looking, he seemed to feel a little more daring and reached up to undo another one of his buttons, letting her see more. "Oops! How did that happen?"

"Oh, goodness!" Blake laughed, tracing a fingernail over the expanse of chest. "It's just so crazy! Where'd the button go?"

"I have no idea! Must be some kind of spell or something…" He joked, although as he was about to undo the next one, he hesitated a moment before asking, "Are you cool? I just wanna check because I don't wanna seem like I’m assuming anything, or anything."

"Hell no, you have great abs. I saw you change your shirt last time. I mean, it was only for a second, but…" Biting her lip, she reached down to help open the buttons. "I've been hoping to see more of you."

"Huh… Well then, my lovely lady, your wish is my command." And with that, he unbuttoned the last of them, pulling the shirt open for her viewing pleasure. Just as she saw before, he certainly had an impressive stomach. Although he didn't boast about it, he made it no secret that he often worked out. Still, he welcomed the hungry eyes of his partner with a smirk of his own.

Only a few seconds passed before she purred, "Ooh, I could just eat you up." And she did just that; her teeth raked very lightly over one of his pectorals. Not close to the peak, but a little higher, where the sensation would no doubt be pretty harmless. Still, immediately afterward she drew back with a slightly nervous smile. "Sorry. That was weird, wasn’t it?"

"Hey, you're good! I didn't mind at all. T-That was actually… Um…" Despite his smug confidence before, he seemed to grow a little more nervous as well, shrugging his shoulders and looking for some kind of distraction. While he was rather content with continuing and going further, he didn't seem to know how to express that desire.

But thankfully, the distraction came when the doorbell sounded. "Oh! Pizza! D-do you want me to get it?"

"I will," she promised, a little worried about the way he had seemed to be less comfortable with her flirting. But she decided not to pay it much mind for the time being as she jumped up to pay the pizza delivery person.

Within a few minutes, they were both chowing down as the movie continued, Blake with her anchovies and Sun with his Hawaiian. Of course, they both tried a piece of each other's, and made exaggerated faces of disgust before laughing. It was all in good fun. Sun cleaned up afterward since Blake paid, and eventually they ended back up the sofa again, bellies fuller and much happier. Ready to relax.

And relax they did. They'd gotten into the third film when they ended up laying across the sofa side by side, Sun on the bottom, Blake on top, where he smiled each time her hand glided over his toned body. So far, it seemed that nervous spell was a one off.

So far…

"Can you believe how washed out the colors are in this?" Blake was remarking as she made herself at home atop his body, shifting back and forth. "Looks like the Addams Family."

"I'm more wondering, why is it suddenly all hills when the last two were all flat lands? That was pretty sudden…" Resting one of his hands on her back, he began to idly stroking her, bathing in her warmth. He seemed to be more concerned with that than the movie by that point.

"Hills can be fun," she commented as she raised up to push her chest into his face.

"How are hills- WMMFF!" When he turned around, he certainly got more than what he bargained for: a face full of Blake's chest. That certainly wasn't something to object to! Leaning back however to sigh, he teased smugly, "No fair, I've got my shirt off. That's more like smothering."

"Well, my shirt could be off if you play your cards right," she teased, though she slid back down along his body, giving delicious friction all the way down. "But okay, I'll stop."

Said friction was certainly a delightful experience, seeing as it had Sun staring at her all the way rather than at the movie. But it took a good minute or two before he thought of a good comeback for that. As nervous as he was about expressing what he wanted, he finally came out with one.

"How's my hand looking so far?"

"Your hand?" Blake asked distractedly, watching the movie. "What's wrong with your hand?"

Tutting, he rolled his eyes, but pulled her in closer. "You said if I played my cards right, so I was asking how my hand was. You know, like in poker? I thought that was pretty good."

"Oh," Blake laughed, embarrassed that she had missed the metaphor. "Sorry… um, your 'hand' is good enough to make that happen, if it's, um… what you want."

"Well, I was just teasing, but I… Um…" The nervousness seemed to come back after all. Each time it seemed like they were getting somewhere, he'd seem to fall back. And it was frustrating for them both. But especially for the usually confident Sun. In the end however, he ended up sighing, looking off to one side. "Sorry… I'm kinda awkward with the flirting, as anybody could tell. I am really enjoying this, and if you want… I’d be cool with a little more."

She sat back and gazed down at him for a moment, blinking idly. Then she reached up and pulled her shirt up and over her head, revealing a black sports bra underneath. It wasn't exactly scintillating, but showed a lot more of her body than had been on display beforehand. Right away, Sun went from the half-asleep expression to wide eyed. Staring up at Blake's now more revealed body, he had to blink for a fair amount of time before he could say anything. And even that descended into babbling, when he noticed he could see the light peaks of her breasts standing out through the material.

"W-well… That's… That's, uh…"

"That's what?" she asked with a shy smile. She wasn't above teasing him, but it wasn't the easiest thing for the girl to do.

"You have… a terrific body yourself." _Finally_ he was able to give a compliment without feeling too cheesy or overconfident, just a small one to reassure her he was enjoying the direction things were going.

Dipping her head lower, she tried to come up with something to say, but fell short. Though she had been with Yang, and a few others between her and Sun, she still wasn't the most forward of women. Just confident enough to actually get past the first kiss stage.

Realizing this was a mutual nervousness, he could sense that if neither of them said anything else, they'd get nowhere. He didn't want that, and he could tell Blake certainly didn't either. In fact, the feel of her warm body against his was alluring enough, despite the presence of more of Blake's body there. He definitely wanted to feel more of that, but hadn't a clue where to start. Other than awkwardly looking to one side.

"Blake, I gotta tell you something."

Her smile slipped the slightest notch. "What? Tell me… tell me what?" Sun wouldn't know why she sounded so worried. Why she felt dread welling up in the pit of her stomach. What bombshell was she about to get hit with? Surely not _that_ one again; not two Yangs in one lifetime! This was a path she had been down before, one she was afraid to be dragged down again. But she would wait, she would hope.

"The reason I'm so nervous a-about you touching me, or me touching you… Well, it's that, I-I… Um…" This was sounding closer and closer to her past by the second. As he took a deep breath in to compose himself, swallowing before he closed his eyes tightly, unable to look at her, she braced for the worst.

"I-I'm a total virgin, okay?"

"You're a- wait, what?"

"You're the first person I've ever done anything with! Even holding hands! I-I… I didn't wanna tell you because I'm embarrassed about it. Not even my friends know. They all buy my ‘ladies man’ act, and I... well, it’s easier than setting them straight to just let ‘em think I get plenty of girls. But really, I barely ever got a girl’s number before, and you’re like, the second one I actually made myself call back." Shrugging his shoulders nervously, he bit his lip, still barely able to look her in the eye. "Please don't be mad…"

But Blake was laughing. The minute she saw his eyes squeeze shut, she kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, I just… God, I was really worried you were going to tell me something much harder to take! This is… nothing bad, and nothing I'd get upset about, okay?"

Eventually letting his eyes ease open again, his cheeks were utterly red when he looked up at her. Blake Belladonna was a stunning figure of a woman, one he considered himself lucky to have from the start. And now that he knew she didn't mind that factor about him, one he was sure anyone would laugh about and not even look in his direction, he found himself smiling at last, wiping his forehead. "Phew! Okay. I was super worried there. My dad always said girls go for guys who are confident and that… Isn't, very, confident. Y'know?"

"Your dad was right. And wrong." Shrugging, she laid down flush with him again, more stretches of skin touching than before. "There's so many different kinds of girls in the world, you know? We all have our differing tastes."

"Different tastes, huh?" This time, he managed to think of something before the subject could change. "And… Am I a dish you like then?"

Kissing him gently, she whispered, "A pretty tasty one." Her lips found their way to Sun's neck, then to collarbones. She had a deliberate goal in mind, it seemed.

"O-okay…" Although his breaths began to get shaky, it was becoming clear that was due to the movements of her lips. As she began to kiss further down, not even a virgin like him could miss where she was heading to. Letting her have her way, he sighed, trying to relax into the sofa even further as she got to work. The film was long forgotten.

By the time she had reached the belly button in the middle of his washboard abs, she had to stop to glance up at him and ask, "Is this okay? Are you… doing alright up there?"

"Oh this is way more than okay," he reassured, grinning rather happily as he allowed his hand to move itself into her hair a moment. When he looked down to her, the red blush only came back again, especially when he muttered, "God you're gorgeous…"

Blake had to take a moment to grin into his hip before she could return to her goal. It had been a little while since she did anything like that; she wasn't sure she was ready. But she wanted to be. Wanted to try.

When Sun felt the nimble fingers of his lover unbutton and unzip his pants, he leant back fully, lightly scratching at her scalp to encourage each movement of hers. He could feel in himself he was ready, and that much was obvious to Blake when she saw the bulge against his underwear when she pulled the zipper apart.

"Hello," she breathed, beyond excited. Their entire relationship - flirtationship? - was new itself but this was still a big step. So she was willing to take her time. Pressing a single finger against the bulge, she whispered, "How about… this?"

"…Are you just poking it?" he asked, leaning up to look at what she was doing down there. But already he could feel his member twitching against the contact, something that made him shrug his shoulders. "Sorry. Obviously he's not used to other hands."

"Then I'll get him used to mine." Her fingers began to stroke up and down the length now, enjoying the firm, warm presence beneath the layer of cotton.

"Ooh… oh that's nice…" Leaning back into the sofa once more, he continued to lightly scratch at her scalp as she fussed over him, running her lips over the fabric a moment and sighing happily. Blake's experience showed, and he was certainly ready to find out more of what was to come.

After a minute or two, she moved her hand out of the way just enough to leave a kiss on him through the material, then went back to stroking. All the while, she stole glances up at his face, gauging whether or not he was enjoying himself. And he was. Oh he most certainly was. As a few of the strokes got harder, the smile on his face seemed to grow between the odd pants of pleasure, as did the pressure to her scalp. It was all good signs, and a whole new experience for her new lover.

Knowing that she had taken that about as far as she could, she left another kiss, then leaned up to whisper, "Can I see him yet? I don't want to… push you too quickly."

Still wearing an elated smile on his face, he managed to look up toward her again. Gradually the smile began to fade as nervousness set in, and he looked back down to the bulge again. But that didn't mean he objected to things getting further.

"O-Of course. I don't r-really know if it's big, or small or whatever s-so I'll let you be the judge."

"Good. Because… I really want to give you more." A little at a time, she began to slide the underwear down. Biting her lip when it was almost over the head, she glanced up at him again, toying with the waistband just to be cheeky. Then she finally slid it down another inch.

The head was swollen and ready. Sun obviously wanted to do more, which sent a thrill into the pit of her stomach. Even without revealing the rest of him quite yet, she pressed a little kiss into the soft skin of the organ, feeling the little thread on its underside pressing into her bottom lip.

Shakily gasping the second his head was met with cooler lips, the grip on her hair only seemed to tighten further. A definite sign things were going well, and even more so when the member twitched again. As she pulled the underwear further down to reveal more of him, there were a few subtle differences between him and Yang. One particularly unfortunate one, he was a little smaller than Yang was. Above average, yes, but not as much as Yang. But when she went to touch it again, it was obvious what made up for it. Firmness.

"Oohhh," she cooed pleasantly as her fingers wrapped around its girth. "You're really, _really_ hard." She decided there was no reason to remark upon his size, or bring up previous partners. "It feels so hot in my hand…"

Yet another twitch, one that seemed to even resonate up to his back this time. Focusing on gripping the sofa instead, he let out a small sigh to compose himself. "Then… I'm glad I got what you like."

Breathing in the scent already rising from him, she left a little kiss on the tip again, sampling the vague saltiness before she began to ease her hand up and down as slowly as possible. "Definitely." Then she thought for a moment before asking, "Were you worried about what I'd think of it?"

"S-Sorta…" But with each stroke, his breath began to pick up in speed again. He'd worked on himself more than enough times to at least know where this was going. Scratching at her head for encouragement again, he softly asked between gasps, "Be honest, _is it_ good?"

"That depends…" It didn't really, but she wanted to go further. "Can I take these all the way off? I want a good look. Or I can just keep going; your call." She bit her lip, waiting to see if he'd agree to her terms.

Her inexperienced lover wasn't all too sure how to answer that. So far, the light pressure he could feel from his underwear still pressing against his sack was good, and the friction even gave a tingling sensation each time Blake stroked him. On the other hand, he was inexperienced. Anyone else's first time meant they usually got naked, right?

Deciding it for the best, he looked up at the ceiling instead, moving both hands to push down the waistband of his pants and underwear to begin removing them.

"O-oh," she breathed with a little laugh, rolling off of him to kneel on the floor beside the couch. "Here." With both his hands and one of hers, they made shorter work of the pants, and she placed them to one side as she kissed the outside of his thigh.

"I'm… going to be up in your business now. But you can tell me anytime if this gets to be too much." Blake knew he probably wouldn't; most guys would just keep their mouth shut because it wasn't "manly" to admit they were nervous or scared. But she had to make sure he at least knew she would be okay with him needing to stop.

"Alright. Be… Be gentle with me?" It was an extremely cheesy line, but the one that best suited the moment. For his first time doing anything like this to someone else's hand, he needed the reassurance. Manly or not, he didn't care; he wanted to feel safe. And Blake was doing an excellent job of that so far.

Soon enough, Blake was perched between his bare legs, again hovering over the erect sex. The only difference was that now she could see all of it. There wasn't a wealth of hair above it, and the skin was smooth, silky to her touch. As she had estimated before, he was smaller than Yang had been, both the length and the sack beneath, but it wasn't by a great deal. Besides, she knew there was one benefit to a smaller size.

"This is going to feel so good in my mouth," she purred as she left an open-mouthed kiss on the taut skin of its underside, down close to the base.

"Oh… That's what you're doing?" Biting his lip in order to try and control his breathing, he quivered lightly again when he was kissed. The cool lips were already sending tingles through his spine over and over again, filling his mind with pleasure. This was nothing like the odd nights alone he took advantage of using extra lotion on his hand before going to town; this was something else entirely.

With a giggle, she whispered, "Yeah. Would you rather I use my hand? Or my feet?" The last had been intended as a joke, but she knew there was a small possibility he'd be one of _those_ guys. Like Yang had been with heels. "Make requests now or forever hold your peace, Monkey Boy."

Another quivering moan later, and he bit his lip nervously. What did he want her to use indeed… In the end however, he simply spread his legs a little, enough to give her room to work with.

"Mouth… That's gonna feel good."

"You bet it will." Stroking him a little more, she used the time spent bringing him back to full hardness to examine the rest of him. Soft, pinkish sack surrounded by taut muscles. Even his ass cheeks looked firm. She remembered toying with Yang's a few times, and privately thought that Sun would be just as fun… even though he would probably hate that kind of attention.

Blissfully unaware of her thought processes, her lover was completely un-phased. Things felt good, and that was all that mattered to him. Especially those fingers around his member that began to stroke him gently, and whenever the lips pressed up against him. He barely even noticed the way she was staring anymore, and was far too focused on keeping himself contained.

Why not try an experiment? As she stroked, she leaned down and slid her tongue over one of his small spheres, only enough so that it would be felt. The skin itself felt warm and pleasant to her, but she wasn't sure how he would take such an action.

Shuddering again, Sun arched his back into the contact, letting out another quivering moan as he was licked somewhere he didn't expect. Was that common? For women to go for those rather than the length right away? Regardless, it felt good, and he trusted Blake unquestionably.

So far, so good. As she continued to stroke him, a little more frequently and solidly, she drew the sphere in between her lips, keeping her teeth well away from the skin and caressing its weight with her tongue.

The moans increased in volume. Blake was exceptional at this! Yet again he could feel his hard length twitching in her hand, even a light throbbing thrown in with it. Grasping at the sofa he grinned once more, slowly nodding.

"Yeah… Yeah that's good…"

After a few more seconds, so that it wasn't so jarring, Blake drew away and let the ball fall from her mouth. "Mmm, wow, so you like that? Some guys don't. Good to know."

Switching hands so she could move her face to the other side, she gave his other ball the same treatment, juggling it inside her mouth as she stroked him. Gasping again when the ball was taken into her mouth, he only continued to try and grasp the sofa harder. But it was impossible, he couldn't control the overwhelming pleasure taking over him. He'd been missing out on so much with not having a partner before. Already he could feel his member throbbing again, and legs quivering and shuddering. He'd played with himself more than enough times to realize the signs.

"B-Blake! I-I'm… I'm close!"

"Hmhh?!" she breathed against him. That was fast! Then again, it was his first time; there was no shame in him not being able to hold out for long. She wanted to leap up and take the full length into her mouth, but Sun really seemed to be right at home with such a simple action. Maybe it was enough for their first time doing anything.

But she wanted to be sure. Letting his ball pop free, she asked him in a husky voice, "Want me to keep this up? Jerk you harder?"

"Oh GOD you can go harder?!" Attempting to hold himself back he could feel his toes curling against the opposite arm of the sofa, almost like he was trying to grip that as well! Not wanting to disappoint Blake, he nodded, arching his back again. "Yeah… Yeah do it! I-I need it!"

His actions brought a blush to her cheeks. The way he moved, the way he groaned… reminded her of someone. But at the same time, he somehow managed to do such typically-feminine things in a more masculine way than Yang. And she wanted to protect him being exactly how he was.

"Okay, here we go! Come for me!" Then, at the same time, her hand began to pick up speed a little at a time as she again took the sphere into her mouth, laving and toying with it all the more. Her other hand came up to prod the other, fondle and shift.

It only took a few more strokes and licks until he was done for. Back arching again as his muscle tensed, he moaned even louder than he had before, shuddering uncontrollably. Length throbbing even harder in her hand, he could even feel the soft sack in Blake's mouth tighten when he let loose the white seed into the air. Thankfully from her aim, the majority landed on his own hardened abs, with only the smallest drip ending up in Blake's hair. She'd done it. She'd sent him flying into his first ever orgasm by another person's actions.

She had moaned around his ball the moment she felt him finish, felt warm liquid dribbling down her knuckles. It was satisfying every single time, even if she wasn't satisfied. Either way, she loved to feel a man spurt for her. After she heard his breath starting to calm down, she held him firmly and slowly let the rest of him fall from her mouth, leaving a light kiss before pulling back to smile up at him. Surveying her work, the paint she had splashed across his stomach.

Her man was panting with joy, eventually loosening his grip on both the sofa and the arm of the chair. All the while he wore a large smile on his face, especially so when his deep breaths turned into light laughter.

"That was… H-Holy cow! You're… You're absolutely incredible!" Looking down at the speckled whiteness over his body, he couldn't help but bring a hand to his face to try and hide the blush that was forming again. "Well, I haven't jerked for a while. Maybe I should have done that earlier today to calm down a little."

"Well, the good news is, you don't have to do that anymore if you don't want to. I have hands." Her fingers slid further down his length. Part of her still missed the uncircumcised sex Yang had possessed when they last were intimate, the way it slipped easily under her touch, but it would be interesting getting to know Sun's trimmed member.

"Hmm… I'll keep that in mind." Still wearing a rather dozy smile, he managed to sit himself more upright. Brushing the hair back out of his face, he stared down at her rather happily. But while he was satisfied, he soon realized, Blake wasn't. That wasn't fair, not at all. He'd have to fix that when he caught his breath back.

Having followed his hips with her head, she whispered onto him, "And a mouth." Then, to his complete surprise given that he had finished, she took his ruddy bellend into said mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

Humming rather loudly as the sudden warmth of her mouth surrounded the head, he quickly found himself grasping her hair again. As of yet, applying no extra pressure. However, when it continued to lap at him, he seemed to wince slightly. "U-Uh… I-it's a little sore. I-Is that normal? I guess I never tried anything right after I finished…"

"Yeah," she sighed as she sat back, wiping at her mouth with one of her clean fingers. "I was just having some fun; you're uncut and I was jerking you without lube, I'm sure you know it gets sore that way if you go overboard." Then she reached over to the coffee table for napkins. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"You're telling me. I usually keep a little lotion around in case." Gradually, he could see and feel his member beginning to reduce in size as it went down. Even more so as Blake began to dab at his chest with the napkin. Even if it was such a basic thing, it amazed Sun how easily Blake changed from seductive mistress to a sweet and caring lover in a few mere seconds. Now he just needed to do the reverse for her; it was only fair. All he needed was for her to lay back down in front of him and he could do as he imagined.

Once she had wiped off her hand and his cock, she glanced up as she exchanged that napkin for another clean one and caught the look on his face. Smirking, she asked, "What's that look you're giving me?"

"Just thinking to myself. You may have got me off, but I didn’t get to return the favor, did I?"

"Ohhh." Biting her lip for a moment, Blake considered that offer. She did want to know how he would handle her… but also didn't want to push too far for their first time. In the end, she decided to play it off.

"You just wanna get a look at me naked," she accused playfully.

Although he rolled his eyes, he didn't exactly seem to deny it. Especially not with the exaggerated "Maaaaaybe…" That fell from his lips. But as he swung his legs down to sit upright again, he patted his lap once he'd sat right back, encouraging her to sit. "C'mon, I'll even let you keep everything on."

"You will?" Her eyes went to his lap, to the softened cock between his legs. "That's… hmm. Now I'm curious what you're going to do while all my clothes are on." Rolling over, she straddled his lap, eyes gazing down into his as her knees sank into the sofa cushion on either side of his rear end. "Show me what you have in mind."

"I said clothes were on. But that doesn't mean I can't wander around, right?" That was gestured when he held his hands to her waist, and managed to slide a few of his fingers on the right hand into the waistband of her pants.

"Riiiight," she sighed with a knowing smile, hands smoothing up and down his shoulders. "Mm, that's already nice…"

"Hey, I'm barely even in your underwear yet!" And with that teasing comment? He pushed more into her clothes, feeling his hand slide straight under the waistline of her undies in addition to her pants. But before he began to move his hand toward the front, he stopped to whisper, "This is okay with you, right? Too much? Not enough? Too soon? I mean, you just got me off, maybe I should quit while I’m ahead."

Blake's lips grazed his cheek. "I wasn't going to ask you to after I finished you… but you're getting me… _warmed up_ to the idea." She meant that more than she could say; the fact that Sun wasn't ready to relax now that she'd taken care of him did wonders for her libido, and her cheeks were hot enough to fry eggs on.

Smirking right back, Sun waited for her to be looking his way before he leaned in and locked lips with her, ignoring the slight tang of his own flavour while kissing deeply and intimately, enough to encourage and spur on the actions that were happening below. And those going further forward, where he ended up pushing his hand just below her stomach instead, where he could feel the pleasant and rather trimmed collection of hair. Already he was grinning into their kiss when he could tell Blake had prepared for their evening in advance, or just for herself.

As he teased and tested, she began to shift her hips forward into his touch a little at a time; nothing over the top, but enough so that he'd know she was appreciative, that she wanted more. The fingers were almost as welcome as the mouth devouring her own, which she threw herself into with even more reckless abandon.

Smiling throughout the kiss, he began to venture a little further downward with his hand. He soon went from the patch of hair to the soft set of lips, where he paused for a moment. Whilst he knew what they were, he wasn't entirely sure how to take things from there comfortably for her, or how to best please her. In the end, he guessed by heading in a little further, pushing two of his fingers between the folds of skin.

Having sensed his reticence, she leaned in and moaned into his ear, "Yes… right there… just keep that up and we'll be just fine." Then she took the lobe between her teeth and tugged very slightly.

"You got it." He smiled. Just as she commanded, he pressed his fingers against her more firmly, feeling the inner folds around his own digits. It was amazing how wet they were already, he'd always assumed women got wetter once things actually entered them! Regardless, he continued the slow strokes up and down the length of it, licking his lips lightly as he awaited her reaction.

What he got was an earful of moaning. Clearly, Blake was not opposed to the treatment and began to buck into his touch, breathing heavily between her moans. The fingernails bit into his shoulders more harshly as she braced against the strength of the sensations. He was on the right track. Swallowing hard as they kissed, he decided to try something he'd heard about in health class and locker rooms: the clit. Though he wasn't looking, he could more or less guess where it was. While he stroked the entire length of the folds, at the top, he felt the area in question: a small nub that poked out at the top. Giving it a quick rub, he tested to see if he had any clue what he was doing.

"O-OH!! Sun, yes! Wow!" Mouth hanging open, Blake allowed her head to fall back as she weathered unexpected attention to her clit. How could a virgin know such specific things?!

Perfect. He WAS right! Grinning rather happily, he continued to rub that with the wetness he'd gathered. He made slow, lazy circles around it with his fingertip, watching with joy as her grip upon him tightened each time. For his first time ever pleasing a woman, he seemed to be doing rather well.

"This what you like, babe?" Why not test a pet name as well? They seemed to be at that stage now, after three dates and an almost-blowjob. "What else do you like? Tell me."

Face growing hot, Blake thought about that. She and Yang had explored the basics, but didn't have long enough together to delve too deeply into preferences or kinks. However, that didn't mean there weren't a few things.

"You… I like… what I could do for you earlier." Gulping, she then whispered, "And what you're doing for me now."

"So you want me to keep going?" he asked. However, he didn't keep going for a moment. Instead, he trailed fingers back down the folds ever so slowly, trying to savior the reactions she gave. When he got to her entrance, he stopped again, resting his finger near it. "Or did you want this?"

Her laugh was slightly nervous. "Mmmm… my clit. Please?" It was the safer bet. He might be a quick study, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to find the G-spot on his first try.

Delivering a quick kiss at her cheek, he smiled. "Your wish is my command." And with that, the fingers began to collect moisture in the folds once more before they finished the rest of their journey, and headed back up to her clit again. Where once again, he began to circle and tease the small nub there. This time however, he wanted to try something else. Something that was possibly a risk.

"Look at me," he urged as he took his head back from her cheek again. "I want to see the pleasure in your eyes."

It was a risk, and was unexpected. Drawing her head back to gaze down into his eyes, she whispered, "Yes…" and tried to widen her thighs. It wasn't much more, but it was more.

He couldn't help it. He ended up smirking as he watched her pupils seem to grow wider with pleasure, and watched her half-lidded expression becoming more one of ecstasy. Even her mouth was something to watch while she moaned! Motivated to give even more by the parting of her thighs, he began to rub even faster, circling her clit even harder with that collected wetness.

Growling with desire, he whispered, "You feel so good against my fingers."

"Yeah," she panted, working herself up even more from the repeated motions that he was delivering to her clit. "And your fingers feel soooo good…"

"Hmm, good." Quickly stealing a kiss from her, he soon pressed his forehead against hers, continuing to watch as more pleasure seemed to flood through her with each circle. To check his progress, he asked in a hushed whisper, "Are you close?"

She was, though she hated to admit it. Every stroke seemed to bring her right up to the brink of orgasm; it wouldn't be long now. Her body was aflame a way that she hadn't known since…

Since Yang. It wasn't as good as what Yang could deliver, that was an unfortunate fact. But Yang was experienced before she and Blake got together, with quite a few different women. While she was good, Sun could learn, and eventually be just as good; given time, he could probably be molded into the perfect lover for her. She just had to let go of the past.

Unknowing of what was going on in her head, he continued those movements a little longer, circling more and more and whispering, "You are… Do it. Come for me…"

The words shot through into her stomach, and she couldn't help but do exactly as he said - even though she could have sworn the end was at least another few minutes away. Blake came, surprised by it as her spine kinked, her head fell back again and she cried out into the air, a writhing mass in his lap.

Before she could fall off his lap, he quickly threw his spare hand behind her back, supporting her while he circled a few more times just to finish her off in the best way. He'd actually managed to get someone else off! A woman even! Every source he'd read described women as impossible creatures to get going, and even more difficult to take to orgasm; but by sticking to it, he'd managed it. And with possibly good results.

"So, uhh, be honest. How was that?"

With a shaky laugh, she pressed her face into his neck for a moment, catching her breath. Then she whispered, "Good. Ohhh, wow, I didn't expect… not the first time…"

"I, uh… read a couple of books." Drawing his hand back out from her underwear, he took a moment to admire the wetness he could see off it, glistening in the thin light of the room. Visible evidence of her enjoyment. "You really made a mess of my fingers."

Gulping, she looked away from him, scared of what he really thought of that. "Did I?"

On the contrary however, he drew the fingers toward his mouth. He'd read before how people would sample the flavors of their lovers, and how they even enjoyed such a taste. Blake had just done that earlier. Letting them fall into his lips, he did just that, exaggerating a low growl as the sweet tang of Blake graced his tongue.

That simple action made her remaining worries dissipate. Smiling, she curled her body in and laid her head on his shoulder with a small sigh. As far as she was concerned, he could have all the time he wanted to enjoy her flavor.

"Mmm… You taste really good," He barely managed to mumble with the fingers in his mouth. Drawing them out again, he looked to where she was curled up, and couldn't help but grin. "Hey, do you always get this sappy after an orgasm?"

With an exasperated noise, she snapped, "No!" and punched him on the bicep.

Laughing loudly in response, he couldn't resist hugging her closely to him as he leant back on the sofa again. The movie was long forgotten, but neither of them cared. Not when they had passed a boundary the two had most obviously had. Sun for having the courage to try new things, and Blake for moving on from Yang. Perhaps they really were at the stage they could call things a relationship. Or something like one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING (this warning contains spoilers): Dream sequence. Threesome. Anal play and spitroasting.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Being so close to Sun was still on Blake's mind when she jerked awake. When had she fallen asleep? And when had she moved to the bedroom?

But she found it hard to care. Lying there in his warm, safe arms, she thought upon how lucky she was to have him in her life. Sun wasn't like the gruff, wanna-be dominant men who attempted to chat her up, minds on her body all the while. He was just masculine enough to be self-assured without needing to put anyone else down to achieve that. A true man - and the only man she wanted. Smiling to herself, she snuggled right back into his embrace and began to let herself drift.

Meanwhile, it seemed her man was awake. He was still hugging her closely with his head against the pillow, he smiled softly and gave a soft kiss to the top of her head while he rubbed her back.

"Hey, how was your nap?"

"Mmm, pretty good," she told him in a husky, sleepy voice, pushing in closer to his body. He felt so good, so safe. She loved that about him. "When did I fall asleep?"

"About half an hour ago? I wasn't tired but I didn't wanna disturb you." In the background, there were a few sounds coming from the bathroom, including the shower shutting off. When had the water been turned on in the first place? But her boyfriend clarified that. "Sounds like Yang's done. Boy, she takes so long in the shower I'm surprised it doesn't wash out the blonde."

"Yang?" Blake muttered, clearly still drowsy. "What is… I mean, what do you mean?"

"What? I was making a joke about her washing out the dye. Wait, she _does_ dye her hair, right? I mean, so do I; most of my people aren’t natural blondes."

“Mmm... okay.” It was quite obvious that Yang was brushing her teeth from the sounds in the bathroom, no doubt getting ready to go to bed herself. It seemed weird that Yang was there for some reason...

Adjusting his position slightly, Sun let one of his arms rest against the bed instead. "Anyway, she's probably gonna be on her way back now."

After a second, Blake breathed out a long, slow "Ohhhhh." She wasn't all the way back in that era when she first met Sun; they had been going out for a while. In fact, now she was living with her old lover, Yang, even while dating him. How could she have forgotten?

"Sorry, I just… I had a really vivid dream, I guess."

"Hmm… A good dream?" he asked. For some reason, this Sun seemed far more forward than normal. Not that he made any effort to openly flirt just yet. It was more the husky voice and half lidded expression he gave when talking to her, even about the most basic of things. "Maybe you could tell us both about it."

"I'd like to." Then she sighed, petting along his bicep. "But Yang hasn't wanted to cuddle with both of us in the bed yet. I'd like her to, of course, but… the one time I asked she turned it down, and I didn’t want to bug her again."

"…What?" The look of confusion on Sun's face was a picture. He even backed himself slightly away from her just so she could see it properly for herself. "When did she say this? She's been fine with it the past few days."

Blake blinked. Yes, of course she had; she'd finally started sleeping with them for company, even if all they did was sleep. Why did it seem to her like she hadn't? That was strange. "R-right… I guess that dream was even crazier than I thought." Clearing her throat, she kissed his cheek, just before she heard the door latch open.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to wait till the morning for hot water."

Right on time, there was Yang. But not in a way Blake would have expected her to be at all, not in front of Sun at least! Still soaking wet, wearing only a towel that was tucked in just over her chest, she closed the door behind them, heading straight to the dressing table to plug in the hair dryer. Was this even real? She didn't even give current company a second thought!

"S-Sun, I'm sorry," Blake began, blinking rapidly as she looked back and forth between them. "I didn't think she'd…" But she trailed off when she noticed he hadn't even looked twice at Yang. His eyes were only for her. "You're… not even surprised, or anything, are you?"

But he didn’t answer her. Instead, he looked over at Yang and asked, "Good enough shower for you?"

"Oh yeah! I think I needed that. Is nice to just stand there while the water washes the day away."

Any sounds from Yang were drowned out by the loud whirring of the dryer after that. Sun looked at Blake in further confusion, tilting his head lightly. "Babe, are you okay? You acting really jumpy about all this."

Shaking her head out briefly, she ran her fingers through his hair. "Just fine. I'll, um, be right back a sec."

Pushing off the bed, Blake padded over to Yang. She waited for a second for her to dry her hair out a bit, then leaned down on the pretense of hugging her from behind. While doing so, she said in a voice just loud enough it wouldn't carry over to Sun through the din of the dryer, "Are you really cool with all this?"

The hugging made her slow the movements down a little, looking back so she could speak to Blake properly. "Yo, why are you suddenly asking? Of course I'm cool with it! It's been cool the past few days, why would that change?"

Yang certainly seemed alright. She seemed her usual happy and feisty self that she remembered from that time they met on Weiss's tour. Even if it was her usual self, however, for some reason, her being that way seemed unusual. Not that Blake had a reason to explain why. Perhaps that was why Blake was so eager to hug her, even in the middle of her drying her hair.

"If you're sure. Well, get dried and dressed and come to bed, then." Leaving a kiss on her temple, she patted Yang's shoulder and returned to where Sun was still lounging on the mattress.

"Dressed?"

As Blake headed back, Sun was already sat up against the headboard, idly playing on his phone and checking various notifications. His lower half was tucked away under the blanket, but that didn't stop Blake from being able to see the well-toned abs she knew and loved. Sun really was a fine figure of a man, in comparison to Yang and her womanly form. Humming to herself as she crawled in beside him, she slid an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek before settling in. But she did have to say something. Leaning over slightly as the dryer cut off, she whispered, "I know it's probably no big deal, but don't you think Yang might be more comfortable if you put a shirt on?"

But yet again, the confusion only seemed to grow. As he wound down from checking his phone and placed it to the bedside table instead, he quickly kissed her back before asking, "Babe… What would be the point of me wearing a shirt if none of us are getting dressed?"

The confusion was echoed in Blake, who was staring at him like he was drunk. "But I'm wearing pajamas. What are…" She had patted her stomach to illustrate her point, only to find that it wasn't true; she was only wearing a black sports bra and black boy shorts. "O-oh, well, um… I guess if I'm already in bed…"

Sun could only laugh at his girlfriend, eagerly pulling her in for a tight hug before Yang approached again, kissing her cheek repeatedly. "That dream really did throw you off, huh? Don't worry. We'll soon cuddle you back into reality, right Yang?"

"Right," she echoed. To Blake's further disbelief, she untucked the towel and allowed it to drop the ground, revealing her gorgeous nude form before she pulled up the covers to slip into bed on the far side. And there, to Blake's complete surprise, they were. She was stuck in the middle of her boyfriend and her old girlfriend, both wearing nothing but their birthday suits. And neither of them seemed to bat an eyelid!

"W-well," she finally forced herself to say in a hoarse voice, trying to ignore how much skin she was feeling right up against her thighs. "You two, um, certainly got a lot more comfortable with each other."

"Hey, it’s not like either of us have never seen a dick before. So what’s the big deal?" Yang wasn't even tucking herself under the sheets any further! She was sat upright like Sun, even if it meant that her breasts were out in the open for Blake _and_ Sun to see!

But clearly, he didn't care. In fact, he saw this as a chance to more obviously show how much more forward he was. Leaning in toward her, he shuffled a hand under the sheets to rest on Blake’s hip, pulling her in closer. "Perhaps we should get more comfortable with you again though… Seeing as you're this jumpy."

"Well," Blake said as she was pulled closer, "in my experience, people with 'the same equipment' who aren't into each other can be pretty uncomfortable about it." But she couldn't pretend to be too upset with the situation. Yang and Sun were both warm and their skin was soft, and she slid her arms around both their backs, pulling them in close. "But hey, if you don't mind, I don't mind."

"Well… I've been trying to talk her into it for a while now… Should we let her in on the idea?"

Yang raised a hand to her chin as she seemed to think about Sun's words. After a short while, she just seemed to smirk, shuffling in closer to them both just to really sandwich Blake between them. She could tell it wound her up. "Yeah, go ahead. I wanna see her reaction."

"Alright." Turning on the other side of her, he made sure to face them both as he began, already idly letting one of his hands trail over Blake's stomach while he talked. "We noticed just how stressed out and nuts you've been recently. Just one of us cuddling you isn't enough! Neither is two of us! So it got us thinking… What could we, as your lovers, possibly do to cheer our Blakey up, hmm?"

Even as he spoke, and as Blake listened to the words and contemplated them, she was being very slightly distracted by something else. As Sun made his proposal, she could feel him growing more rigid against her leg. Her cheeks blossomed with heat as her body lapped it up, even though her mind was trying to block it out and focus on the here and now.

"A-alright," she breathed, glancing at Yang briefly and then back to Sun, as he had been speaking. "I… think I can guess what you two mean. But are you serious? You… want to… together?"

"Well, we wanna try some stuff. Take it nice and slow," Sun clarified. Indeed, he was slightly beginning to grow as he was describing the idea. And that would only get worse when Yang described more, placing a hand of her own on Blake's stomach to join Sun's.

"How do you feel about a little show? Me and Sun, then whenever you want, you can jump in and we can do what you want."

"You and-" Blake was even more surprised by that, and couldn't seem to help letting them know exactly that. "I didn't know you were even interested in each other! Wh-when did this happen?"

"Hey, I said from the beginning Yang is hot! But remember what I also said? About the thing I was nervous of?"

That was right. Back at the beginning of those few months, their game of Truth or Dare. Sun was asked right from there whether he thought Yang was attractive or not. And though he stated quite clearly she was, he said, _"But if I'm honest, I'd be more nervous that I'd end up being the ‘bottom’."_ That was his response, word for word. What seemed to change that now to the point he was willing to play with her anyway?

Reassuringly, however, he moved his hand up to cup Blake’s cheek, making sure she was looking in his direction. "Babe… We wanna do this for you. By all means, if you want something else, tell us. But we thought… this might be something you'd enjoy. Little one-night-only show just for you, that you could take part in if you’re in the mood."

Already, Blake could feel her face was beet red. How could it not be? This was one of those fantasies she had known was brewing deep inside, but would never let herself entertain. It was questionable enough to even _have_ two lovers in their society, much less imagine them doing anything to each other!

"Um… well, let's start small. What kind of, um… things did you have in mind?"

"Fuckin' him up the butt."

But instantly, Sun reached over to smack Yang's side for that, quickly glaring in her general direction before he looked back to Blake again, expression softening. "Anything you wanted. We figured you could tell us what to do, and we'll do it. Like you're the boss, and we're your… entertainment."

"Hmm… I'm the boss, huh?" Blake had to contemplate that. Of course, she didn't truly believe they were going to do anything that outlandish; they were only winding her up. Still, it might be fun to see how far they would go.

"Alright," she finally told the two blondes. "I mean, if you're really sure about this, I guess it could be fun."

"We are absolutely sure," Sun reassured her, giving a quick kiss to her cheek before he drew himself back.

If they were going to do this properly, they both needed to be in Blake's full view. And that would be at the end of the bed. As he sat on top of the sheets instead, Yang moved to do the same at the other side. Now they were both free of blankets, Blake could revel in seeing two naked forms at once. The masculine firm body of her boyfriend, and the soft, fading curves of her old girlfriend. And they were hers to command.

"Oooh," she said playfully, rubbing her hands together as she took in their forms. Yang wasn't aroused the way Sun was, but she knew from experience that could happen fairly quickly. "Okay. What should I ask you to do first?" The answer was simple once she thought about it. "How about a little kiss? Just a little one."

Both seemed to shrug simultaneously. A kiss was the best way for them to get acquainted before anything extreme. Both leaned in from their positions, until two pairs of lips mashed into each other. Just as Blake asked, her two blondes were slowly kissing on the lips, both beginning to open their mouths slowly to intensify it further.

Blake felt her face heating up yet again the longer things went on. They were really kissing; they didn't even squirm or back down. Had they done it before? Behind her back? No, they wouldn't; she had been honest with them, so there was no reason for them to lie to her. And she wanted to join in, but now was not the time. They had said she should command them to do things to each other for a while before jumping in herself, so she tried to think of something else while she watched.

Before the kiss got too deep, the two parted their lips at last. It could be seen that they'd obviously gotten into it by the string of saliva that ran from both of their lips when they parted, soon breaking once they got far enough apart. Whilst Sun caught his breath for a moment, Yang gradually turned back, smirking to Blake. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." When they just sat looking at her for a moment, she realized: "O-oh, you want ME to tell you something! Right, okay, um… Yang, can you tease Sun's nipples?" Her expression was sheepish; it was the only thing she could think of, aside from Yang's earlier anal comment. That would have been a bit much so early on.

"You heard her, Monkey boy," Yang teased, shuffling herself further forward toward Sun again. But as she held his arms to support herself before she went in, she had to quickly turn back to Blake to check. "Oh, are you okay with me using my tongue? Both of you?"

"I'm fine with that," Sun assured her, also looking toward Blake with a half-lidded expression. "What about you, babe?"

"That was the idea," Blake said with a little smile. She didn't spend a lot of time toying with Sun's little peaks, but the few times she had, they had been a sensitive spot for him. She had mostly decided to leave them alone since then, not wanting to push him too far… but now that the two of them had concocted this scheme, how could she resist?

Now that she was assured, Yang did as she was asked. She leant right in toward his chest, taking one of his peaks between her lips first with a kiss. A kiss that gradually evolved into her licking and lapping at it. Each flick of her tongue had an expected reaction from Sun; he threw his head back to pant needily. It seemed Sun enjoyed this more than he'd let on in the past before - that, or he was exaggerating it for Blake's benefit.

Either way, it was working. All too early for her own liking, Blake found her body already responding. Hearing him so unhinged was like a sweet wine coiling in her stomach. Perhaps she would have to treat Sun that way a little more often… but they had other matters to attend.

"Okay, keep going," she commanded them. "But Yang… I want you to pinch your own a little while you do it." That had potential for fun. Besides, she wanted to test them with easier things before she asked them to move on to anything involving the length dangling between Yang's legs, or the one sticking straight up from between Sun's.

"Hey, that's a good one," Sun agreed. Both of them seemed very willing to agree this evening, it was almost strange. But when it was commands to please, who could blame them?

And Yang agreed. As she took a peak back into her mouth, she began to stimulate and pleasure her own chest, letting out a moan of her own right against Sun's nipple with each light lick. And as she assumed Blake wanted, she could feel her sex starting to respond. Nothing all too major, but just enough for Yang's head to begin to peek from its little protective hood.

Blake had to bite her own lip to keep from moaning herself. This hadn't been something she was interested in, watching two other people stimulate each other; it felt dirty, voyeuristic. Because it was. How could she be enjoying such a thing? Because they were both her lovers. That was no doubt a significant factor, both of them were sleeping with her the past few weeks. Although not in the presence of each other, it was a dark fantasy to watch the two engage with each other rather than Blake alone. And they seemed to be enjoying it, given the moans Sun let out, and the few moans that Yang made against his chest. That continued for a while longer, until Yang eventually parted herself from his chest.

And instead, looked downward. She could see that Sun's sex below was hard, much more than her own. He was ready to do far more, and Yang wasn't getting too far behind. However, an idea came to her first.

"Hey Blake?" she asked. "Should I give him a little kiss?"

Noticing her line of sight, Blake smiled gently. "You read my mind. But, um, only if you want to."

Of course she did. Every command Blake gave tonight was eagerly obeyed. She bent down to kiss the sensitive little head, taking care to be gentle. That wasn't enough though. She delivered yet more kisses down its length, each causing a moan from Sun as he threw his head back with joy.

With a grin, Blake finally managed to make herself speak up more. "Didn't think he'd have much problem with that one. He likes it well enough when I do it for him." She was tempted to join in at that point, but it still felt too soon. Letting her lovers play with each other was a special treat, and one they had concocted purely for her. Might as well let them get on with it for a bit longer.

"Mmmfff… surprised you're not… making _me_ kiss _her._ " Sun was trying to keep himself distracted, though that was rather difficult when there were soft lips gracing his member. When Blake looked questioningly, he clarified. "You always did tease me about me liking her dick and all. Would have thought you'd- _oh!-_ you'd want me… to kiss hers."

"Yeah, but… well, if you want to…" Clearing her throat, she went on with a little guilty fidget, "I just figured you wouldn't want me telling you to, but if you're seriously okay with it… then yeah. Show me how much you love Yang's dick."

"I think _that’s_ why you asked, Sunny Boy. You don't have to keep it a secret." But finally from below, Yang backed away, leaving it with one final kiss before she leant back herself. Yang's own member was swelling. In fact, when Sun looked down toward it instead, he sighed in annoyance.

"For fuck sake, you're gonna be bigger than me."

But Yang could only laugh. "Damn right! Now get down there and do what your girlfriend asked."

Rolling his eyes, he obeyed. Leaning over just as Yang had before, he first gave a single kiss to the head, before he gently cupped it to kiss down the length. A length which was getting harder and harder by the minute.

A sigh fell from Blake's lips as she watched her boyfriend do something he likely considered humiliating. After he had gone on a few more times, she said, "How is it? I mean… do you like it?"

"Hmm… she's kinda… salty," he commented, giving a few extra kisses to her underside instead, no doubt giving an exceptional display to his audience. Yang bit her lip. She had to do something to hold back; she was enjoying this too much. But each kiss really was awakening her, bringing it to its full length before them both. Now Blake could see quite clearly the erect members of both available parties to her, both pleasing each other by her command.

By that point, Blake couldn't help herself. She was rubbing at the inside of her thigh as she watched the scene unfold, enjoying the experience but trying to ignore how much she was enjoying it. What a filthy mind she had! Not only that, but just having the pleasure of seeing her two favorite cocks standing at attention in the same room was a delightful fringe benefit.

"Yeah," she finally goaded him. "Now… more. Take it in your mouth."

"Hmm?!"

"You heard her!" Without even giving him an adjustment period, she held the back of his head when he next kissed her head, pushing him further against her until it did just as Blake asked, pushed the member into his mouth. Although wide eyed and shocked at the sudden move, he did nothing to fight it. In fact…

He tightened his lips around her, dipping his head up and down against the member. He actually began to go down on Yang.

"Ooh…" But after a second of thoroughly relishing the sight, Blake managed to say, "O-okay, Yang, but you shouldn't force him like that. Not if… if this is all voluntary. Right?"

When a moan fell from her lips, Yang began to pet his hair as he continued, encouraging more of that action. For someone who'd never done this to another man, or even a special woman like Yang, he was certainly doing a good job. Enough for Yang to look Blake's way again. "F-from the feel of this… he loves it…"

"He does, huh?" Sitting forward a little more, she whispered to him, "Do you love that thick cock in your mouth, Sun?"

His cheeks seemed to flush red when asked that question, but he nodded. In fact, he even tilted his head so that when he dipped down again, the head was hitting said cheek, making it bulge out for Blake's viewing pleasure.

Which it definitely gave her. Watching this unfold was like a personal porno; even though she hadn't been too interested in that kind of thing, she had to imagine it was a lesser version of what was going on right in front of her. Licking her lips, she finally reached in to participate the slightest amount.

"I want you to really, REALLY like sucking cock," Blake intoned as she began to stroke Sun's, hoping it would tie the two sensations together for her boyfriend.

It was a mixture of Sun's general actions and a moan of his own that were making Yang moan again. It was all such a pleasurable mix! He was getting pleasured while Yang was, making each vibration echo through her member, filling Yang with more joy. If this kept up, she didn't know how much longer she could last… Perhaps she could suggest an idea though.

"Yeah… That's right… Get it n-nice and wet. Then maybe Blake really will want me to fuck you."

There it was again: Yang's idea that she should open Sun to a whole new world of possibilities. It was very tempting… but was he really ready for that? Joking about it and actually letting a cock pass through such a tight little space were very different matters.

But Blake had an idea. A way she could test him, see if he was amenable to that or if he would probably balk; she didn't even want Yang to tease him about it too much if he wasn't ready to be deflowered. So as she stroked, she began to edge around behind Sun, delicately using her other hand to encourage him to get up on all fours more. Never did she stop stroking his rock-hard arousal. Then, to show her intentions, she left a little kiss on one of his firm hind cheeks.

And it prompted another hum of delight. Thankfully for them both, he'd closed his eyes as he continued to bob up and down on Yang's member, rendering him blind to what Blake was doing. That way she'd get his most honest reaction, and not just a 'brave face'.

But Yang could see it. And in response, she let the back of Sun's head go to see what he'd do. After all, she had herself to worry about if they were going to be doing that.

As Blake moved closer and closer to the center, she continued to caress his length, moving at a casual but deliberate pace. She looked down and watched his sack shifting from her efforts, smiling slightly at the pleasant sight. He was so strong, so masculine - and he let her do that to him. Let her command him to suck a woman's cock.

Smiling at that comforting truth, she then pressed her tongue up against the tight ring of muscle, so easily exposed to the air by his position.

_"Hmm!!!"_

Thankfully, it didn't seem an all too negative response. Not one bit. In fact his own moan against Yang's length ended up being echoed out of Yang's mouth, thanks to the vibrations it caused. And when Blake didn't stop, neither did Sun. And in turn, neither did Yang. Anything she'd do to him was also helping Yang along to her own finish. It looked like they wouldn't even quite make it to any further anal hijinks. She could feel how close he was by the motion of his hips, and throbbing within her hand. Yang sounded like she didn't have much further to go, either.

So Blake went all-in. Stroking harder than ever, she wormed her tongue up against the dark, tightly-clenched opening, as if she truly adored the taste and sensation more than life itself. If he was going to finish early, it would be as spectacular and overwhelming as she could make it.

And around her tongue, she could feel the muscles beginning to relax. He was opening up! He really _did_ want this!

But as she thought, it was short lived. He did manage to finish early - and even worse, it was an embarrassingly large amount. He'd managed to spurt onto one of Yang's nearby feet as he moaned against her member even further, something that Yang didn't notice thanks to her own orgasm! She couldn't resist when he was constantly moaning around it, and from Sun's strangled mumbling, anyone was able to tell that she released what she had straight into the back of his throat.

Blake smiled to hear him make such uncomfortable noises; he'd really enjoyed everything more than expected, and so had Yang. Otherwise, he wouldn't have a mouthful of cum. Releasing both his length and rearing her head back from his ass, she began to pet up and down his thigh, hoping to soothe him as he struggled to swallow. She knew from her first few times trying it that it wasn't always easy to do. Every little bit of encouragement would help.

As he backed off from the member below, some of that essence dribbled down his chin. While the taste wasn't terribly bad, it was enough to make him shut his eyes tightly at the thought of even trying to swallow. But eventually he did, shuddering in a slight disgust afterward.

"Geez… A little warning would have been nice."

"Hey, you jizzed on my foot, dude!" Yang gestured to said foot, which was indeed coated in a small layer of white fluid. It really had been an embarrassingly large amount. Still, she quickly grabbed a few tissues ready for cleaning.

Until Blake stopped her. "Wait…" Taking her hand off Yang's wrist shyly, she whispered, "I can get it." Leaning down toward it, she paused to glance back up at the foot's owner. "Unless… that's not okay?"

"…Are you gonna do that kitten thing again?" But it seemed from the leaning that she was. That tended to be what she called any licking Blake did on her these days, a casual reminder of the past. But when no response came, she seemed to roll her eyes. "Go ahead. Honestly, I'm surprised you ain't actually a cat, you know."

"Maybe I am," she purred up at Yang as her tongue slid out and flicked against her toe. Initially, she had just intended to clean her off with the tissues and give it a few kisses along the way, but Yang's teasing prompted her to clean it entirely with her tongue. A little moan escaped her as she began the task, working her way down the big toe to the sole.

Too late, however, Blake remembered Sun was still there. She glanced up at him fearfully; would he think this too strange, too disgusting? But instead, he ended up blinking, looking down in confusion. But there was no sign of disgust. In fact, he just smirked while Yang flexed her toes a moment in response to the tongue’s movements. Everything really was going according to Blake's plan.

"Well, well… Someone's eager tonight," Yang purred down at her.

Feeling her cheeks warm from the attention, Blake forced herself to keep going. The few times she had kissed Yang's feet before hadn't been so bad; in fact, she kind of liked the idea of paying attention to an area so typically ignored. Though that usually took the form of massages. Still, this was a new level of this for her.

"Hmm, good girl," Yang commented, wriggling her toes one more time while her tongue got between them. Although when she lapped again, Yang ended up chuckling and twitching her foot, grasping the sheets tight a moment. "H-hey! That tickles! Quit it!"

"Hold still, I'm almost done," Blake laughed, giving a last few licks. Then she held out her hand for the tissues. "Alright, alright, I won't leave you all spit-covered."

"Well, I’m glad you don't wanna leave my foot all sticky, at least." She then smirked as she looked to her member again. Most surprisingly, for having finished, it hadn't lost an ounce of steam. It was still at full length, wet from Sun's earlier efforts and ready to go again. Maybe she would be taking Sun after all.

When Blake spied that as she finished wiping Yang clear, she smirked up at her. "Ooh, maybe my blonde bombshell likes her toes touched more than she lets on." One hand reached over and pressed against the head, teasing it very lightly.

As expected, it was wet to the touch. Sun had done a good job of getting it graciously wet with his mouth, and with a mixture of her own fluid was just the ticket. Biting her lip, she looked between both Blake and Sun, half-closing her eyes again. "Careful… Or I'll have no boner left for Sun at this rate…"

Blinking a few times, she then laid a hand on Yang's thigh, petting that instead. "You're really thinking about it? Fucking him?" She turned in his direction next. "And you'll let it happen? Wow…"

"You were always teasing me about it. How else am I gonna please you?" Sun asked, already leaning to one side on the bed so he could be ready for whatever they wanted to do. And Yang smiled back at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, makes a change me being the one to fuck the guy, if you really want me to."

Blake felt even more flustered. She glanced between Sun's softened cock, laying there so innocently, and the rock-hard rod in Yang's lap. The idea was like a drug; she didn't want them to do it if they weren't comfortable, but if they were…

"Okay, Monkey Boy," Blake uttered gently, crooking her finger and beckoning him closer. "Are you ready to be the bottom?"

Her boyfriend nodded. "Yep. Where do you want me?"

"Edge of the bed." Yang herself was crawling back off the bed to walk around to stand at the end. At least in that position, it would give Sun a decent space to sprawl out, and Blake the space to comfort and tease him as things went on. Blake helped encourage him over to the edge with gentle hands, caressing his thighs as she positioned him close to the edge. She was more than willing to hold his legs up and help in that small way. However, as Yang approached again, she smiled wickedly.

"Hey… c’mere, I want to try something." To illustrate her point, she patted Sun's inner thigh.

"Oh lord…" Swallowing, Sun looked down his body as Yang did as asked. She walked right up to him, allowing her hips to even hit his backside teasingly. Such an action had him gasping when he felt the wet member 'hotdog' between his cheeks.

But Blake had other plans. The wicked gleam hadn't left her eye from the moment she had last spoken. Reaching down, she pulled Yang's cock up a bit more, grasping Sun's softer one and pushing them up against each other.

"Oh, great. Rub in that I'm smaller even more…"

But in response to Sun's grumbling, Yang just giggled again. Reaching to hold them both together, she smirked rather eagerly. "Hey, they're both decent size, and both here to please Blake. That's what matters right now, Monkey Boy."

"Exactly." Leaning down, Blake widened her mouth as much as she could and took them both in. Likely she wouldn't have been able to if Sun was as rock-hard as he'd been before finishing, or it would have been more difficult, at the absolute least. In the present, she was just able to manage the feat.

"F _-fuhhhck!"_

Both of them moaned the instant the two cocks were taken into her mouth, the mingling friction from each other plus the warmth of Blake's mouth would be plenty to bring Sun back to full steam; and to keep Yang hard and ready. Both found themselves rather impressed that Blake could handle the both of them with such ease, but it was no trouble for the raven-haired woman. Of course, there was no possible way she could deep throat both of them, but merely taking them into her mouth was doable, and fun besides. Lathering her tongue all over the surfaces as best she could, she began to bob up and down very slightly, reaching down to fondle the two sacks hanging below with her eager hand.

"Blake! A-Ahh…" Yang moaned particularly loudly. Her member was particularly sensitive now that it had finished once and remained the same height. But when she saw Sun trying to look down at them both, she bit her lips to keep her own moans back.

Sun, however, let loose. He couldn't resist moaning his own, quieter moans into the air, even if they were just louder gasps of breath. It didn't take long to reawaken his member at all, but even now he could feel it would be in for a wild night. Soon after, Blake reclined away again and grinned up at Yang. She was practically purring as she gripped Sun's cock - and only Sun's.

"I think he's ready if you are," she murmured, holding both cock and sack up and out of their friend's way.

"Sweet. I think your tongue got him wet enough." Pulling up Sun's legs to rest them on her shoulders, she held herself steady. Even for such little attention they seemed to get, it appeared to be more than enough for them both to be ready.

The rest of Yang's progress could be seen through Sun's facial expression. At first, he seemed to frown when he felt Yang move forward, pressed against his tight, but still-wet entrance. But in a few seconds, it seemed to loosen as his top seemed to slide further forward, until he eventually gasped.

Yang was inside.

"Wow, that was… easy." Her eyes blinked several times as she stared down at the cock halfway inside of her boyfriend. "It took a lot more patience and, uh, adjustment when I first let you fuck me there, Yang."

"Well… Maybe he's been ready for it for a while." While Yang was teasing, she held onto his legs a little firmer, using them to support herself as she began to slide further inside. And such a thing only made him gasp even louder, grasping at the bedsheets tighter when he felt Yang's rather large member slide inside him all the way. And when her hips met his rear, he closed his eyes tightly, quietly moaning.

"Hnn… I-It feels… good…"

A low moan sounded from Blake as she watched him being entered, listened to his reactions. "It does? You… like this?" Her hand fell to caressing his stomach gently, not wanting to tease anymore given that he was already experiencing something so unusual for him.

Shuffling his hips slightly caused another unexpected reaction for him. He felt himself tighten around the member inside him, and thus ended up moaning again. "Oooh! It's… It's big! A-And… kinda soft, but hard… It does feel… f-feel…" He could barely even put his words together anymore, but judging by the odd quivering of joy, it was good.

"Soft?!" Though not truly offended, Yang certainly wasn't going to take that. If not for Blake sat right beside him, she might have quickly thrust to teach him a lesson. Instead however, she scowled. "You're lucky you're a virgin, or else I might have taught you who's really _soft_ here…"

"Careful with my boyfriend," Blake warned her, reaching over with her other hand to swat across Yang's ass lightly. "Or I might decide I need to fuck you while you're fucking him."

"You know full well I'd enjoy that," she teased. But, as Blake asked, she was gentle from then on. She kept supporting his legs while she slowly slid herself out again, listening to his quiet moan as she did so. And once almost out again…

She slid herself back in at twice the speed, feeling her hips impact his with a light SLAP!

"OH!" Right away he was back to gripping the sheets again. Such a huge presence he had to get used to there! But one he loved and savored, especially when he felt Yang getting ready to do it again. It was a strange, filling sensation, but not one to be ignored. He enjoyed each second. Especially the taboo factor that his girlfriend was watching it happen.

After a few firmer thrusts, Blake began to rub Yang's hind end. Just the nearest cheek. At first, she hadn't even truthfully considered such a thing; she most wanted to sit back and watch the show. But why not? What was stopping them from enjoying everything that was open to them in that moment?

And the louder Sun was beginning to moan, the more Yang began to smirk. While she was feeling a lot of pleasure in herself each time her member slid between his firm cheeks, there was a greater feeling of joy in the role reversal of their situation. She had often been the one to just lie and take it, and now the shoe was well and truly on the other foot. One particularly hard thrust had her grinning down at him.

"Glad you like this, li'l man. Cause I'm kind of enjoying putting you in your place."

The dominant voice from Yang was interesting; Blake used to like it when she used that on her, back when they were "boyfriend and girlfriend". But hearing it applied to a man was a whole new realm of weirdness.

Still, she had something else she wanted to try. As Yang continued to thrust, she slid her hand around closer to where the two cheeks met, gripping more and more, kneading.

"Hnn…" Yang was rather obviously beginning to notice. It was getting rather difficult for her to keep that dominant attitude the more Blake began toying with her. Did Blake realize she was even doing that? Trying her best to ignore it, however, she kept up the thrusting's pace, listening to Sun pant and groan beneath her.

The hand only inched further and further in, until she had a finger almost to her destination. Her hand was still a little wet from holding Sun's cock that had been in her mouth, so she didn't expect for there to be much of a problem. Even so…

"Hey, Yang…" The finger slid in a little more, just enough to touch the outer skin of Yang's entrance. "Can you, um… multitask?"

That was enough to slow her movements right down. And was a very good question. "Pah!" She stopped for a moment to distract herself from thinking too deeply into it, thinking how much she really liked the idea… "Even if I could, you don't exactly have anything to put there."

"Don't I?" To illustrate her point, Blake pushed the finger a little harder against the puckered hole. Which caused Yang to shudder again, and Sun to moan when he felt her thrust a little more erratically than before. Everything was a chain reaction, a desperately taboo one. Which other couples could say they got to fuck their partner and ex at the same time?

"Hah, a finger? That's it?" she taunted, clenching her muscles against it. "Nice try, but that's even smaller than his dick."

"Don't be mean to Sun!" she hissed, pushing in a lot harder. She felt the tip of her finger slide in all the way up to her first knuckle.

"AAH!" Suddenly she groaned out, having to pause the slow thrusting into Sun to try and handle herself. This was crazy! Blake really was going to fuck her, and whether it was with her finger or not it was still more than she was used to enduring at once.

A factor which reminded Sun of something. Blake could use her finger, or she could be more creative. Becoming smug again at the possibility of revenge, he smirked. "Hey Blake… remember that _friend_ you bought to try out on me? In the drawer?"

For a moment, the brunette's eyes went wide. Then she grinned in delight at his notion. "Ohhh… are you sure you don't mind Yang having the pleasure first?"

Yang’s confidence took a dip. "What? What thing is that? What are you guys not telling me?!"

But that only made Sun's smirk grow even more. Even with a cock buried deep between his cheeks, he could have the upper hand with his girlfriend's help. "Hey, somebody’s gotta break it in. Doesn’t have to be me."

"Fair." Sliding out of her position by Sun's hip, she used one hand to slap Yang's ass while the other withdrew from it rather suddenly. The little whimper she gave was fun and Blake had to resist a giggle.

Then she went to the drawer and collected a black implement bent into a curious shape, along with a small bottle of lube. Turning back, she flashed them all too briefly at Yang before walking behind her. Wide violet eyes caught a brief glimpse of the object. She didn't get to see properly what it was, but for definite she could tell it was something that was supposed to go inside her. Blake really could fuck her!

"What's that face for?" It was Sun's turn to tease this time. Managing to clench against the thickness inside him to try and entice a moan from her, he had to hold a moan of his own back when speaking again. "I thought… big girl like you… could handle that?"

"Don't worry," Blake whispered as she squatted down to get a proper look at the area, popping open the bottle with a thumb. "I'll make sure I take good care of you."

Then a tongue was prodding at her opening. Not a finger, or the implement; she was using her mouth again.

"Haaaah! Nnnnn… B-Blake…" It was becoming difficult to concentrate. A warmth around her member and a wet tongue poking against her rear were becoming too much for the poor girl to handle, especially when Sun was teasingly clenching against it to further her pleasure. Groaning out, she tried to shuffle her hips to focus.

But Blake didn't bother about it very long. Once the tight opening was moistened thoroughly, she pulled back and squeezed some lube into the unknown device. Within a few more seconds, something slick and wet was pushing right up against the entrance - something _much_ thicker.

"Ssshhiiiit!" Already she could feel her muscle beginning to give way. No matter how much she would have loved to put up a struggle, she couldn't. Her body had other ideas, and was accepting of the large presence. And with a gasp of her own, she felt part of it slide in already. Everything was happening so fast and without a hitch.

"Well, don't just stand there," Blake teased her gently as she held it steady, letting Yang's body grow accustomed to the presence before she slid it in further. "Sun's waiting for you to finish pounding him."

Yang could barely concentrate. With how large the object was, and the warmth still around her, she practically could finish on the spot! But Sun would never let her live that down. And she couldn't have that. Eventually nodding, she grasped his legs again to thrust at a slower pace. No more snide remarks, no more smug looks. Already, even with a tiny amount, she was put back in her place.

And Blake wasn't done. At first, she moved the cock with Yang, so that it stayed in the same position. Then, little by little, she began to brace her hand when Yang pulled back from Sun's hips, so that the implement sank a bit deeper each time. Only a fraction of an inch, but slowly working it into her. All the while, Yang's breath was beginning to pick up even further. With each thrust, she got deeper inside with an added bonus. This particular shape was perfect for her, she could already feel it getting closer and closer to her special spot inside, the one that always had her weak at the knees. A few more thrusts and she'd easily be there.

Biting her lip, she increased her speed against Sun's rear end. Such a move had him moaning even louder in surprise. The poor man had no choice but to weather the treatment, and enjoy each moment Yang slid in and out of his tight entrance.

Truth be told, Blake could feel herself getting comparably wet from listening to the two of them together, from watching Yang's strong back as she kept her pace high. But she had a job to do. Finally, she was able to slide the implement inward until it pressed right up against the round, pulpy mass she knew to be living in there. The one that would bowl her ex over with pleasure.

And it didn't take much longer at all. Now that it was hitting her prostate over and over again, she was getting closer at a much higher pace. Over and over she thrust into Sun, feeling her legs twitch and shudder along with her stomach tightening. But if she gave in now, she knew that neither of them would let her live it down. So she continued to press on.

Sun, however, was doomed. After so long of having a tight opening pounded, he finally felt his own orgasm speeding through. The member twitched and throbbed as he spurted white seed over his chest, rear muscles clamping even harder on the invading force as he screamed out. But Yang had to keep going. And he'd weather a little longer until then. No doubt the involuntary clamping down was also helping bring Yang off while he remained a sleeve for her cock.

Having heard his moans, Blake leaned around to observe the mess he'd made all over himself. With a smile, she whispered, "Ooh, so it looks like he enjoyed being fucked even more than I expected! Good boy… likes that hot ladydick right in his ass." Reaching around Yang's hips, she took a handful of his soft sack and squeezed; not hard, but just enough so that it could be felt.

"Hah! G-g…. God, Blake! You don't have to rub it in!"

But the treatment wasn't over yet. Yang was still trying to finish herself off, still thrusting deep into Sun's backside over and over to end her own session. But she couldn't quite get there, not before Sun would complain it was getting too much. Still, that didn't stop her closing her eyes tightly and crying, "Sh-shit, guys! I'm so… so… close!!!"

There was the green light. Without waiting for her to say anything else, Blake reached back with her thumb and pushed in the button on the handle. Instantly, a quiet buzzing filled the air.

 _"OH!"_ That was finally what Yang needed. Though for Blake and Sun it was barely audible, for Yang it was intense. Right against the pulpy mass, there were constant, intense vibrations sending blinding pleasure rippling up her body. She moaned out loudly again, thrusting herself deep into Sun one final time as she finished off. She felt her own member throbbing hard, releasing its liquid deep within him.

Judging by the sudden gasp of Sun, however, it didn't seem all too objected. Just strange. It encouraged another shudder as he came down from his own finish two minutes ago, but nothing more. All that was left was for Yang's high to end.

And as Yang continued to shake and groan, Blake ground the tip of the toy deep inside her ass back and forth slightly, hoping to deliver as much pleasure as she could to every inch of her inner spot. All while still playing with Sun's sack, her gentle touch twisting and fondling. When she felt Yang begin to relax, she lowered her hand to exchange one set of spheres for the other, hoping to help her ex-girlfriend's little aftershocks be the best they could.

It certainly helped. All the attention did. On occasion, she quivered and shuddered from the aftershocks, even more so when Sun shifted himself backwards and off her member. As she continued to massage, the implement still buzzing, she shifted up and pressed a kiss into Yang's ribcage. Then she asked, "Out?"

Quivering yet again, Yang rather quickly nodded. While it felt truly fantastic, it was becoming too much for her. She needed to be free of it. So Blake began to draw it out, vibrating as it still was. Before long, the bulbous tip was slipping free of the confines of Yang's hindquarters and into the open air once more, leaving a beautifully-widened hole.

"Ooh," Blake breathed, darting a fingertip inside. It didn't even touch the sides before she pulled it back out. "Really pried you open, apparently."

Panting rather heavily, Yang managed to nod very slowly. And once Sun was more or less out of the way, she allowed herself to fall forward, laying against the bed. She ended up laughing lightly, just all too pleased with how the sensation had felt inside her.

"Damn… Sun, when she uses that, you're gonna love it."

"He sure will." For the time being, however, she wrapped it in Yang's discarded towel and set it aside to be washed later. Talking of which… "Yang, don't forget to help clean him up."

"Huh?" Though when she managed to look up from lying face down against the bed, she looked to where Sun was sat up. Even with semen all over his chest, he was smirking. No doubt he was still smug for how Blake so easily had her yelling to the heavens. "Oh you've got to be kidding me…"

"You heard her. Get lickin', then we can see what we're doing next."

"Ugh…" Resigning to her fate, Yang shuffled further up the bed again. It was somewhat humiliating to be forced to do a chore for Blake and her boyfriend, but no doubt that was the whole point of the command. Once she was at Sun's side, she began to lick the spots at his chest, ending up shuddering again at the salty taste.

Returning to their sides, Blake watched with great interest. If Yang hadn't just been deep in Sun's ass, she might have taken her softened member in her mouth, just to tease her further. Instead, she decided to be kind, petting along her backside and the back of one thigh encouragingly.

"There, that's good. Almost done."

"Listen to this girl. Slipped into the role of our ‘mistress’ pretty easy." Although Yang was busy, Sun wasn't. And he was hard again and rearing to go. What on earth was with his and Yang's stamina to make them able to go over and over again tonight? It just couldn't be natural. "You're in the middle next."

"Yes, please." When Sun blinked, she grinned. "That sounds fantastic to me. I mean… I am nervous, because I've never done anything like this before, but I'm excited, too! You're both so hot, and dynamite in bed, and… girls have fantasies…"

Now that Yang was finally finished, she could shuffle back in the bed to give Blake the room to head in the middle. But the question was, what would they do with her? It seemed that just like Sun, Yang was also still full of steam. In fact, all she really needed to do was quickly clean that part of her and she could easily use it again.

But Sun, who began to rub a hand over her waist lazily, seemed to already be thinking of possibilities. "So, what's it gonna be? We could do all kinds of things… You have a lot for us to fill."

"Mmmm, so many options here." By that point, she was so chomping at the bit to have her urges relieved that she couldn't spare much concern for how slutty she sounded. "Maybe we should call your good friend Neptune; see if he's available to help get all of me filled."

"Holy shit, Blake. Didn’t think you’d like our little game _this_ much." As Yang was off to collect some wipes to clean herself, Sun had his girlfriend all to himself for a moment, still rubbing her waist teasingly while he shuffled closer. Until she got back and they could both be in action, all he could do for a while was taunt. "You want us down there, huh? Me in the front, Yang in the back? Depends where you want a bigger cock and where you want a harder one."

Blake's head was spinning, too full of heat to be able to think rationally. "Well… what if we started out with you in my mouth?" She licked her lips in anticipation. "Then Yang can pound my little cunt, and then… you can move around behind me. I, um, think I could try taking you there."

By that point, her cheeks were flaming red. Was she really ready to try this? Yang had taken it easily enough, and so had Sun, but she'd never so much as tried a finger in there.

"Is that what you want? Us to bang you senseless?" It seemed an obvious question, but with how hard she was blushing, the answer was obvious. And now that Yang was returning, they could fulfill that request. "Then we'll do just that. Get on your hands and knees, _kitten._ "

Purring deep in her throat, she did as she was told. Ordinarily, she wasn't into "taking orders", but in this case she would make an exception. Nuzzling at Sun's chest, she waited for him to present himself in a way that would make it easy for her to take him into her mouth.

For a moment, Sun just petted her hair. He enjoyed the moments when Blake was this needy, as rare as they were. He had to make the most of them. And he did so by making a fuss over her as he knelt upright, scratching her chin softly as though she were a kitten when his member aligned close to her face. All there for the taking. Her cheek nuzzled against him, feeling how wet and soft it felt, how warm. The scent of male climax was strong that close, but she loved it and she wanted more. It was so easy for her to begin kissing it, to show him that she loved his body. Because she did.

And by that time, Yang had climbed onto the bed behind her. It was odd how she knew exactly what the couple had in mind for her to do before it was even discussed. But she knew Blake all too well. Somehow she knew this would be what she wanted. But first thing was first, Sun was continuing to lightly scratch her chin, bringing the member close to her lips each time she kissed him, hoping to coax her into starting.

"C'mon, kitten. We're both waiting."

She let out a very cheeky "Meow!", one that would have been more comical if not for her taking his thick, salty head into her mouth a moment later.

"Hmm! G-Good girl…" From coming two times in a row, Sun's member was far more sensitive than usual. Even just slipping inside was enough to make him quiver with joy. He'd missed the wonderfully warm and wet sensation of her mouth.

And not too long after, Yang was rubbing her member between Blake's lips below, gathering the moisture she was utterly coated in. She was so ready for this after watching for so long. But how could she resist teasing a little while she was tending to Sun with her mouth? The teasing was fairly light thus far, so Blake merely found herself moaning as her tongue slid all over Sun's cock, worshipping and tasting and taunting. Until that moment, she hadn't realized just how much she was looking forward to doing something like this with the two of them.

But she was just about to feel how much they both loved it, as well. For the first time, Blake would feel two cocks inside her body as Yang pulled herself back, aligning her member with Blake's entrance and pushing forward. It was a rough thrust, but she knew she could handle it. And knew she wanted to. She'd been so patient, she deserved a little bit of harsh treatment if that’s what she desired.

"Mnhhhh!" she called out into Sun's skin as she was entered without any gentleness, any consideration. But she was used to the feelings of sex; it wasn't going to hurt her in the slightest. How had she not realized how wet she was? Yang slid in a lot easier than she expected, and it felt so good! Without meaning to, she began to roll her hips from side to side, experimenting with being filled from that angle.

Right away hands were gripping her sides, holding her still while a mildly paced thrusting began. Even with each movement of Blake's hips, it gave her more to feel, more areas of warmth to touch to make Yang moan. And Sun was beginning to fare just as well. Though it wasn't nearly as hard as Yang, he began to ease his hips back and forward, watching bit by bit as Blake widened her mouth to take him in, how he'd reach deeper each time.

Just like that, Blake found herself between two pairs of hips, a cock in each end. There was a term for that type of activity… a colourful one she had heard before. What was it again? _Spitroasted_. She was being spitroasted, and she was all for it. Never had she really minded giving blowjobs, but even more than that, the thought of doing it while being pounded in her sensitive sex was making it all the sweeter.

Already Yang was panting again. It was beginning to take its toll on her to be brought to a finish so many times, just like it was Sun; but they both knew they had their favorite woman to satisfy. And they would do just that, especially now that Sun was beginning to time his own thrusts just right, managing to synchronize them up with Yang's own while he slid in and out of her mouth. Just like she asked, him there, then possibly he could move to the back later.

There wasn't much else Blake could do other than weather the treatment; they were so big! Of course, Yang was the larger, but that in no way meant Sun was any slouch. Her entire body tingled from the combined pleasure, and she relented to simply being a sleeve for their cocks.

"Dude, she's loving it," Yang was able to say between her deep breaths. Even now there were a few moans escaping with her breaths as she thrust in and out. But judging by the muffled moaning she could hear Blake making against her boyfriend's member, it only encouraged her more.

"Yeah," Sun agreed, nodding back to Yang as he continued to pet Blake's hair all the more, gently scratching her scalp to encourage her further. So far, she was faring rather well, taking more of his member each time. "I'm trying to decide if… I should move to the back now, or if I can last twice…"

Unable to let them know in any other way, Blake reached around and held onto Sun's thigh. She wanted to remain where she was; waiting for him to move around to her rear entrance would take too long. Add into that her lingering anxiety about being penetrated there and she was more than happy to keep things as they were presently - that is, if her partners were.

"O-Oh… She's answered that for me!" He was happy with the current arrangement. So the fussing did not stop, he continued to pet her whilst he was thrusting, even managing to keep the pace as he felt his finish building.

Just as Yang's was. She had to grasp harder at Blake's side to power herself through it, but she'd make sure she managed. All the while, her moans were increasing in volume and pitch. A clear sign.

Though the woman in the middle wasn't quite there yet herself, she knew what had to be done. Carefully adjusting her one arm to support her body still, she raised the other to begin sliding one finger back and forth across her throbbing clit, groaning onto Sun's cock with mingling heat and relief. It was so _good!_

"Oh god, I'm so nearly there," Yang panted. So awestruck at her own pleasure, she barely even registered that Blake was having to do more to push herself above and beyond. She was too obsessed with her own tingles and sensations of joy with every thrust, knowing that soon, she'd have a third consecutive orgasm.

Just like Sun would. However, he did notice, and so sped up his own thrusting a little into her mouth. While it did nothing to physically affect her, he knew how she enjoyed to be treated roughly on these rare occasions, and was happy to oblige.

"Hmmmhh, hhh!!" she managed to grunt, rolling her hips into the motions both within and upon her sex. She didn't know when the orgasm would roll over her, but she knew it would be quite soon, and blisteringly strong.

"Hnnn! I-I c-can't, hah… can't last much longer!"

Yang heard the desperate pleas of Sun, who she could see was quivering and shuddering. He wouldn't be able to last another round, especially not to penetrate something as tight as Blake's rear. Quickly putting her thumb in her mouth and licking it with her tongue, she withdrew it and called, "If you can't… t-then I'll do it for you!"

On her final thrust into Blake's body as she swiftly achieved her own finish, it wasn't only the thick fluid of her throbbing cock that would enter Blake's body. The wettened thumb was pressed right against the slick skin of her rear end, having no problem at all it seemed entering a few millimeters.

That startled Blake beyond belief. How could Yang do something so shocking, so fast?! She wasn't given any time to prepare! On top of that, it was the first time she'd ever taken anything there! It was so…

So erotic. That action combined with all the other intense pleasures she was enjoying sent her straight into an orgasm the likes of which she'd never had before. It was hard for her to concentrate on letting Sun fuck her throat without gagging while everything else was going on, while her thighs were quivering, her inner walls clamping down on the thick cock within them and her other entrance wrapping itself around Yang's thumb. However, she managed as best she could, telling herself to relax and just breathe through her nose.

"Oh G-God! BLAKE!" Finally Sun was the last to finish, thrusting deep into her mouth while just as happened the other side, his own member throbbed and let loose even more seed for the evening, straight into her throat. How was Blake able to weather such harsh treatment so easily he'd never know, but he was certainly glad that from the quivers or her body, she was enjoying it.

Once Sun had finished pulsating in her throat, she drew back and off so she could gasp for breath, swallowing hard here and there to clear his remnants. Giving a blow job was fun, of course, but it was a lot of work - thirsty work. Licking her lips, she wiggled her hips from side to side.

"Doing okay back there, Dragon Girl?"

"Yeah…" She too was breathing heavily by that time. The tingling sensation remaining in her cock meant one thing, she was at her own limit for the night. Drawing herself out of Blake's body slowly, she winced when feeling the cold air hitting it again, biting her lip. "Hmm… that was good."

"It was." Sun agreed, giving another pat to Blake's hair gently. "Our Blake did so good… heck, we could leave it there if Neptune wasn't on his way."

Blake slumped to the side with a weak little laugh. "Yeah. It's… pretty crazy that we could go as many times as we di-"

Then her mind caught up to what Sun had said. Neptune? What _about_ Neptune?

A knock on the door answered that question, which even more strangely, was on their bedroom door. But whoever it was didn't even wait for an answer. The door flung open, and sure enough, there was Sun's handsome, blue-haired friend: internationally famous singer, Neptune Vasilias.

"Well, well! Looks like you guys started the party without me!"

Despite being completely naked, Sun greeted his friend as if it was nothing, right away offering a fist bump. "Yo, man! I didn't think you'd come this soon!"

"I bet he's thinking the same thing." How could Yang let a pun like that slip by her? That seemed to be the only thing in their situation that made sense.

"I'm… what is he doing here?" Blake asked in sheer confusion, glancing between Sun's face and Neptune's. Of course, she had always thought of the pop star as attractive, but it wasn't _quite_ in a sexual way; just an admiration for his physical features. But she had told Sun all that. Did he really invite Neptune over for anything other than a visit?

"You said before we started, invite him over. Then we can fill you up completely."

And that's when things suddenly took an even stranger turn. When did Neptune get naked? And why was he so suddenly hard as a rock and raring to go? When she looked back at Sun, it seemed he was exactly the same way, rock-hard as if he hadn't even come once this evening. A quick glance back at Yang - the same. There was absolutely no way on earth it was possible.

"Ohhhhkay," she began as they closed in on her, rigid lengths pressing into her hand, her thighs. "Whoa, that's- it's a little much, I'm- Neptune, I don't know you, I- _STOP!"_

* * *

 

This last word was shouted into a dark room. A room much darker than the one she had been in moments before. Sweat poured down Blake Belladonna’s temples as she gasped for breath, eyes wide and staring across at her dresser as she tried to let the sudden burst of adrenaline fade.

Little by little, the reality began to dawn on poor Blake: it was a dream. All of it, the whole thing had been nothing more than a conjuring of her subconscious. A very erotic one, yes, but still nothing that had actually happened. Since when had she acquired such a filthy mind?!

Rolling over, she checked to see if anyone else was there, and found Sun lying on his back. He did indeed have an erection; perhaps her arm had brushed it while sleeping, helping to inspire the dreams. Perhaps not. Either way, she decided to get up and go to the bathroom rather than focus on him or on her own brain.

But on the way back, she glanced at the stairwell and saw a light coming from downstairs. Yang couldn't possibly still be up, could she?

It was a thin, flickering light; one accompanied with the faded sounds of chatter, and an audience laughing. Sitcom reruns, no doubt. But why would Yang have been up at this time? Sure, she had been sleeping at strange hours as of late, and feeling awfully down-

Then everything clarified as the rest of her brain kicked in, returning more recent memories. Barely a few hours ago, the three had got back from hospital after Yang very nearly ended her own life. They'd asked her to sleep in the same bed with them, in the knowledge that being cuddled by two friends would possibly ease her shock and provide some creature comfort. No doubt that was also an additional trigger to the strange dream Blake had about them. At some point in the evening, Yang must have left, and moved downstairs instead.

Although at first that might have been something for Blake to fear, the sight wasn't as bad as the one she saw when she first got home with Sun. Yang was at least safe, laying across the sofa with her head rested against one of the arms, huddled in the same blanket they'd took with them in the car. She wasn't asleep, but whether or not she was truly awake was another story. Either way, there was no reaction to the slapstick comedy, or to hearing Blake's footsteps coming downstairs.

After she had stood there for nearly a minute, Blake finally chanced a whispered query. "Yang?"

That got a reaction. A very small flinch, but then an attempt to look behind to where her friend was standing. All that was whispered back was a brief "Hey." before she turned back toward the TV again, staring out blankly.

"What are we watching?" Blake asked as she sat on the floor next to the couch, so that her head was relatively close to Yang's.

 _"Friends._ It's the only thing on at this time in the morning. This is the one where they have a pet chick and a duck." And for a brief moment, she continued to watch in silence a little longer. She knew the reason Blake came down wasn't to just watch TV with her. There had to be some reason she got up. Feeling guilty it was probably caused by her, she shrugged her shoulders under the blanket.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. Didn't go back to my room because…" For a moment she bowed her head. "Because it just makes me think about bad stuff."

"Yeah." There wasn't much more that needed to be said about it; that had been where she found her, after all. Blake had never tried to do what Yang did, but she could only imagine how haunting it would be to revisit the site where you nearly ended your own life.

Leaning over slightly, she let her head rest on Yang's arm through the blanket. Even as the episode was reaching its funniest part, Yang was paying no attention. She wanted to talk more about it, but at the same time, she didn't want to put Blake through any more torment. There had been way too much for one night. She could at least spare her friend further sadness by focusing on the positives. Which she did so as the commercials began.

"While you were asleep, I called her."

Amber eyes shifted to one side, in the direction of Yang's face. "You did? And… what did she say?"

"Well, I didn't mean to call her…" That part she needed to clarify. There was no point in making simple chance out to be some sort of valiant act to try and right herself again. "I was trying to call Ruby, but she was there. She must have had her phone while Ruby was out the room. I called, and… and she picked up."

"Yeah, and what did she say?" Blake wanted to move past the worry over why Yang had called, how it came about, and into the important part: the results.

Taking a deep breath in, Yang made more of an effort in these few minutes than she had managed to all week. She sat herself up, leaving room for Blake to also sit on the sofa and join her, should she so wish.

"First she told me she had no idea what Winter did, which I knew anyway. Then she just ended up apologizing. Not just on Winter's behalf, but for not guessing sooner. But it's not like that was her fault, not with all the shitty conditions Winter gave to make it seem as if I had just abandoned her."

Sighing, Blake pushed up and crawled onto the sofa next to her friend, nipping the blanket to cover both of them. After a few seconds, she added, "Okay, this is good. I mean… none of it's 'good', but it's progress, right?"

"I know she's on the same page as me and doesn't hate me. Which means the end to the occasional angry voicemail." But for a moment, she pulled the blanket a little closer in. "Then she tried to make me promise not to do it again."

"Good for her," Blake said evenly, unable to hold back her true feelings on that topic. "I think both of us would be very upset if you did."

She could already feel tears welling up again. She knew Blake was angry. She even knew from the messages she received that Ruby, her father, even her uncle was very upset to hear about it. She was so loved, and yet…

"I dunno if I can promise that yet." It was such a quiet whisper, muffled by the blanket. "I'm not strong enough to guarantee that yet. I promise I can try to be who I was again, because I don't want to be back in that place. I-I don't want to be back there. I-I don't… Don't want… t-to…"

Of course, Blake pulled her in for a hug straightaway. Hands running up and down her back, cradling the back of her head occasionally, she whispered, "Shhh. It's okay. You're fine, you're going to be fine. I'm right here."

The instant she did, Yang was crying again. It wasn't the desperate screams like those a few hours ago, at least. It was quiet, just a delayed reaction from the shock she'd been through the entire afternoon and evening. She rested her head right against Blake's chest, snuggling into it as she clutched the shoulder of her robe.

"T-Then… she said I-I'm better off without her." That seemed to force out a mixture of both a sob and a laugh. "That I'm better than her. Me, a mentally unstable trans girl, too good for a super star! I-I dunno what she's on, b-but it's stronger stuff than the grass we've been smoking."

"Don't reduce yourself to those things," Blake shushed her, kissing her hair and cradling her close. "Even if they are true, labels don't make you 'bad' and that's not everything you are. You're so, _so_ much more!"

"Was," Yang corrected. But slowly, she found the strength to retract herself from Blake's chest. Instead, she sat by her again, leaning her head against her shoulder as she stared blankly toward the TV. Yet another tasteless commercial for California Beach Fest, as if she needed another reminder.

"I'm glad she doesn't hate me, and we can still be friends… But I'm not good for anyone right now. Especially not her." Swallowing again, she sighed. "Especially not you."

"Are you kidding? You think that this happening means you're not someone I want in my life anymore? That I don't still love…"

It had slipped out. She hadn't meant it exactly how it would sound, but she also hadn't been able to stop it from sounding that way. The raven-haired woman held perfectly still, bracing for a reaction from her friend. But there wasn't one. Yang remained on her friend's shoulder, remained staring outward blankly. The only visible reaction was when she closed her eyes, furrowing her brow.

"I kinda had a feeling you did, you know," she admitted, deeply sighing once more. "I knew there was something, deep down. And… there was something I felt, am still feeling now. First loves don't exactly vanish."

"They don't, not really." She couldn't bring herself to relax just yet. "I'm… I'm sorry, I tried to kind of let that go and just be your friend. And I definitely am that, too. But I'm always going to love you in some way or another, I guess."

"Same." How backwards they had done things. After four years of barely seeing or hearing one another, then a brief period of banging each other's brains out again, they were actually talking. They were finally resolving all the loose ends that were left behind.

"Blake, you were the first person who saw _Yang_. Metaphorically, and in the flesh. But you were also the first person who showed me that it is possible for me to be loved, as much as I can ever love someone. Even though it didn't last, and even though I think it would have destroyed everything if we tried… you're still a fucking huge part of my life. And that's never gonna change."

For a moment, she couldn’t utter a response. Then she finally managed to make her voice squeak out, "Good." Trying again, she kissed Yang's temple and whispered, "If I can say it… and if you know now the way I actually mean it…" She took a risk. "I love you."

She did. Their love was no longer in the form it had taken years ago, and it wasn’t the same type of way she loved Weiss, or how Blake loved Sun. It was a deep bond between them, one very rarely shared between ex-partners. A love she only really felt for one other person: her own sister. Finding a smile reappearing on her lips again, she kissed Blake's cheek, and snuggled further into her side again. She barely even felt the faint vibration of Blake's phone in her robe pocket.

"Love you, too. Thanks for saving my life."

"I will _always_ save you when I can. I promise." Then she kissed her head again; she couldn't get enough of that, of reassuring both of them that they were both still there. "But… I'd much rather you be able to save yourself. That's the real finish line here."

As she took out her phone, she couldn't help but smile. Scary as everything had been, she was all too grateful that they had come through it alive and well, and that Yang was still with her. Still her friend. Then she glanced down at the screen to read the text:

_We think we have a way to deal with Yang's funky mood, or even get her back with Weiss completely! Do you think you can get Yang to come to the Cali beach fest for Friday? Penny'll pay for any travel costs with her allowance, of course < 3_

It was from Ruby, whose number Blake had saved just before they went to bed. It was a small precaution, but seemed to be a worthwhile one, especially if it offered a solution to this whole mess!

After a second or two, she texted back: _Sounds good to me. What did u have in mind?_

_Well, Weiss gave us two unmarked backstage passes…_

The discussion continued between Ruby and Blake for a small while, hatching a plan to catch both her and Weiss off guard. All apart from travel, it was a flawless plan. If they were both so close, there would be no way they could _not_ end up talking again.

But even better, Yang was starting to settle down. Against Blake's shoulder, still wearing the contented smile, Yang could feel herself being able to sleep. Finally, it seemed like her broken friend could find her way back after all.

So Blake remained right where she was, gently reclining until they were laying on the couch with Yang on top of her, the blanket more or less over the two of them while the TV played softly in the background. All in all, she could think of worse places to be. Her feelings might remain conflicted, but her goal was not.

"We're gonna fix you and Weiss up again," she whispered to the blonde as she dozed gently. "I promise."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little side-bit! I meant to post the other two chapters earlier, but life things took over. Anyway, happy Valentine's Day! We'll be back with more of the mainfic soon - and a new one waiting in the wings!
> 
> -NBW


End file.
